


Perpetual Battle.

by saintsand



Category: Aimée & Jaguar - Erica Fischer, Alternate Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Death, Drama, F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gun Violence, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Psychology, Romance, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsand/pseuds/saintsand
Summary: The Second World War. Berlin.Two women from the opposite sites.Suddenly without any warning something in their life changes.Life is life, full of non expected situations.





	1. Chapter 1

**_Berlin, 13.11.1940r. time: 23:00 - Kate Smith._ **

November 13, 1940 year. Many people associated with the number thirteen a misfortune. For me it was just a senseless superstition. What happened that night had nothing to do in common with any beliefs. Well, maybe only that it belied everything, what is right and pure.

This night was not only damn cold and rainy, but quite dark. Moon hide behind the clouds, and the stars followed by his example. Im not feared about the night walk through the city. I know the streets of Berlin as my own pocket. Torstraβe was lit only by dim flickering streetlights. Them put already a weak light, even the light rain was more significant in the night sky.

Even the windows of houses remained dark, even inanimate single flare.

\- This time everyone had long since asleep.

But not me. The enemy never sleeps. I also could not.

I knew that I had to pass the information to agent, which is waiting for me in the gate of an abandoned building - the place even darker than the rest of Berlin overnight. I glanced at my wristwatch, realizing that I had only fifteen minutes to reaching the target. I was quickened my step.

Frosty autumn wind blew my medium-length black hair, threw in the eye flecks stinging rain. I had to focus all attention on noticing anything the prevailing gloom around.

Perhaps because I did not hear anything in time. When I heard the steady clatter of heavy military boots hitting the pavement, it was too late to do anything. I could not even turn around.

Clad in a black glove hand appeared out of nowhere, put to my nose and mouth cloth soaked in a liquid.

And then ... there was nothing.

 

_**Berlin, 13.11.1940r. time: 23.30. - Obersturmfuhrer Sandra Kaiser**._

Damn rain.

Camouflage forced by the forces of nature works in both ways.  
Indeed, by the fog and the turmoil it was harder to see me in the street when I was standing in the gate of one of the houses slowly smoking a cigarette brand. Nevertheless, my job was difficult, and the most key point was noticing a particular person passing this street that damned night.

But it could not stop me.

'I'll get you'- I thought, puffing on a cigarette.

So long I followed her with my branch, I could not afford it now slip straight before my nose. Three weeks ago Hauptsturmfuhrer Keller received information about the discovery  
British intelligence group operating in Berlin. More specifically, the discovery of  
the existence of this - of course we fell all the work related to the arrest or killing agents. Keller gathered us - lieutenants and second lieutenants commanding minor branches - in his office, assigning us to specific individuals whom we had to, as he put it, take care of.

\- The job is like any other - said his somewhat irritating, nasal voice. - I standard methods. Kill, the best pre-listen, but not at any price - as it fails to question them, to write in the report that they did not want to talk.

-Questions?

\- Captain - I got out of place at a big conference table. - I move for a change in the allocation order. I think that Spielman - here I glanced at a slightly lower grade from me stocky officer, who was assigned the only woman. - better could handle the liquidation of the man.

\- I remind you, Obersturmfuhrer Kaiser that the only reason why you are still in one piece, it's ridiculous equality forced upon us from administratorus.

Chauvinist bastard. I'll have your job - I thought.

\- What does not detract from the essence of the best understanding that woman before liquidation.

Keller sighed deeply, looking at me with hatred in his eyes. He did not like how I was right. Are you afraid of the job, I thought. Serves you right, old useless motherfucker.

\- Scharfuhrer Spielman - Keller snapped, all the while looking me straight in the eye. -Please specify folders with Obersturmfuhrer Kaiser.

Refrain from a triumphant smile was not for me. It was rather deeply ingrained habit.  
And now, after almost three weeks of investigation and tracking allocated women I was waiting for her in the dark alley. She entered straight into my trap, and the only thing I had to do was react at the right time.

This job was getting almost too easy.

Though I must admit that this woman was a bit harder than usual. She was good at camouflage, often changed the names and apartment, extremely discreet and extremely  
cautious actions. If it was not cowardice clumsiness and her colleagues from the interview, finding her would be much more difficult.

A connector, which was to meet that night and that feeling applied to the barrel temples turned out, not to be so brave as he thought he is, he revealed to me, even from witch side that woman will come, he was begging for mercy.

I left his body where it fell. Let the Brits know who betrayed them.  
I puffed up, just once a cigarette when I heard steady footstep. After a short time, dark silhouette appeared in my field of vision.

I recognized her right away. Slim, sleek, high. A sudden gust of wind blew her hair, but she doesn't even a little slowed. She knew that she had little time. She wanted to provide information, about which she tried over the last few days. But she wasn't aware of the fact that, there is no longer anyone to pass them, but the only reason which she managed to get them, is that I does not disturb her.

And yet I could. At any moment.  
Also, now I gave her a huge opportunity. I do not know why. But it always there a variety of boring work.

I watched her closely when she flashed down the street, no more than two meters away from me. I might as well shoot it right away, not moving even from space.

It would be enough to pull the gun from his holster, aim, and pull the trigger. The same as always. And then I would not have a chance.

I do not misses. I do not have time for mistakes.

But instead I turned off the cigarette and went for it. Heavily saturated ether gauze seemed to gravitate to my hand, more than a gun strapped to my belt.

The first dozen meters I traveled following the same wall building, outside the light of the streetlights. I was not afraid, of course. She did not have a chance with me. But from the same reason I did not want to look back too early.

Only when I was a few meters away from her, I broke away from the wall and walked out of the shadow. She quickened her pace, and she must have heard me, because she tried to turn around violently.

She failed.

Her limp body slumped into my arms, when soaked in ether gauze I cut her oxygen supply.I threw myself on her arm around the neck, hugged her waist and I pulled her to the car. But that's nothing. Poorly, I did when twenty minutes later I stopped the car under the apartment building where I lived, and I thought of the stairs, which were divided me and still unconscious, much higher than I am, woman of my flat.

\- Damn ... - I growled, barely pulling her from the back seat and moving towards door, making sure that in the area there were no witnesses.

I would not want to find them and kill, and my people barely coped with shooting unarmed victims, let alone something like this.  
Relieved, I put the woman on the bed, then I sat down on it so hard. No losing a time I took off her scarf and began to unbutton black coat, which she wore.  
Shirt underneath was a bit wet around the neck, adjacent to her skin.  
I brushed her wet hair on the pillow. I gave her an attentive gaze, rising to reach for the handcuffs.

\- You're lucky, you're so damn hot and snappy - I murmured, glancing at her again and sliding my fingers across her lip, before I went to get changed and relax.


	2. Chapter 2

**Berlin. 14.11.1940r. 01:30. - Kate Smith**

The first thing I felt, when I started to regain consciousness was warm bottling slowly over my body. There was no wind, the rain was gone - and with it the bitter cold. But when I opened my eyes, I saw only darkness.

When I waited until my eyes adjust to the gloom, earnestly I tried to remember where I am and how I got here. I felt like my hair wet sticky strands of the exposed neck, while the darkness persisted from sight, suggesting that not much time has passed from the moment in which broke off my mind. Drops of water flowing down from the hair on the neck and shoulders irked me a damn. Do not I was wearing a scarf ...?  
But when I looked at my watch, I had only fifteen minutes to meet with an agent, I thought suddenly. I was perfectly aware of the fact that if I would not be at the appointed place at the specified time, the whole plan - four months of hardships and steal information - have ended in failure. I could not even show up already in the headquarters, shot by me in the doorway.

I made a quick analysis of the situation. My body definitely was in a horizontal position - in addition to the soft ground, which even in the darkness I could identify as a bed.

In a fit of rage and panic I wanted to pick up, but a wave of biting pain that pierced my arms meant that I slumped back on the mattress. I gritted my teeth, trying to hold back a scream. This time more carefully, I moved her hands, feeling the blood again begins to circulate in the arms, bringing with it unbearably stinging like thousands of needles tore my muscles to shreds. For a brief moment I wanted to again lose the feeling, but fortunately, the pain stopped as suddenly as it appeared. Not only that, I did not know where I was, it certainly did not have a chance of being at the meeting - which might still have to take place some time ago that the only lighting in the room where they would find was the spot of the incident light next to the bed with a window over my head, it's still something strange has happened to my shoulders. I moved the wrist of the right hand, feeling the cold metal rubbing against my skin.

Handcuffs.  
This completely stopped me to like it.

I jerked once again, this time even more strongly than before. I did not care about the pain, I did not care anything - just to get out of there. Because I could no longer assume, as a matter whose it were.

 

 

**_Berlin, 14.11.1940r., Time 01.40. - Obersturmführer Sandra Kaiser_ **

_I lost in thought, sitting on the sofa in a shady corner of the bedroom, when I heard her soft cough. Intoxication ether is nothing pleasant. I knew that a return to awareness and consideration of the situation will take her a while, so I got up from the place only at the metallic sound of handcuffs hitting on the steel of the bed frame, and then a woman's scream._

_\- Stop it, you hurt yourself and I would not want this. - I said truthfully. If she does get hurt it will not be even half as thrilling, as what I planned to do with it. In addition, I used the English language, which, as I thought confused her even more._

_\- That's why you keeping me here? - in her voice could be heard an undisguised fury. I winced slightly. I was hoping that the agent of foreign intelligence would be a little more restrained. On the other hand, in such a situation it can be forgive._

_Probably she did not undergo the same training as me._   
_I laughed at the thought, probably with a slight hint of malice. She had no idea what her imprisoned. But when you are convinced, I thought, only then it will begin to play._   
_Especially that English speaking already gave her to understand, that I know who she is. It is a time that she found herself, who I am._

_I went a few steps from the shadows, lighting candles around the room. I do not hurry, because after that. I had a lot of time, it all the more. If you do not have killed her I would make her a wonderful interview. The group of fucking commies seeking provocations and problems. They found both. Girl lying on my bed was a perfect example. A little older than me, because thirty-two-year-old, attractive, and judging by its prudence in action, and the same activities - even intelligent. And how she's end? The self-styled commander of the interview send her for dead, instill wrong, even silly belief, that she can make a difference. And you can not change anything. She and the whole fucking Allied counterintelligence completely at have in their means and capabilities with respect to the Reich. They have no idea about anything and perfectly aware of that, and yet play in a small, hidden war raging in the shadow of the real; the struggle between states is not so much what nations. Only they sure as hell would it not mingled personally. They. Arcane them. Impersonal orders in advance for girls like her, willingly going to destruction._

_But assessing the action of the Allies should not be my job._   
_But their elimination._

_Already kindled all the candles in the room, stood next to the bed so that she could see me in the end._

_It's ironic, like a huge contempt sparkled in her eyes as she said idle tone:_

_\- Obersturmführer Sandra Kaiser. Waffen Schutzstaffel._

_In person, I thought. She completely non surprised me that, she knew, who I am. Damn it, I expect it. Counterintelligence knew me too well, especially in the end I made sure that did not lack the occasion of hiring new agents, usually to replace those killed by me. Keller used every opportunity given to him to send me on a mission against the Allies, probably futile hope that one day the operation fails._   
_A never._

_-_ So I guess that you don't like me in your interview _?_

_\- How the whole SS - her throaty voice was filled with hatred. After all, you're all done, I thought. Yet._

_I smiled, realizing that the woman not fully grasped what I meant. In the present situation it is difficult to be expected from her deep analysis of expression of both my and her own._

_Stubbornness with which they took the beliefs instilled her on the strength of the interview left me almost in awe._   
_With your hand, I expect a lot more, you could make an impression on me, I thought. But she does not yet know what awaits her._   
_Hatred burned in her eyes as she pulled several times. And my smile again took the sour taste of sarcasm._

_Young, intelligent, attractive woman at the peak of her senseless masochism. Racking up against ties, which do not themselves fall off, aware of her helplessness. The perfect symbol of the Allied futile fight with the power of the Reich._   
_I waited until she calmed down a little to start talking. And so she had nothing else to do. She had no choice. I came to the conclusion that seemed to be intelligent enough to understand the meaning of my words when composing them rather suggestions than a statement._

_When I realized how her senseless death of her colleague from the interview, not deliberately insulted me and the whole SS. Such words would not be able to get me out of balance, but I knew that the longer we pull this game, the less are the chances of not killing it before it gets what from her requested._

_I leaned over her suddenly, looking at the end of her deep green eyes, and seeing in them only stubbornness and rebellion. Maybe it's strange, but it offended me time and time again, and I did not feel anger. Normally, I'd have already killed her. And maybe it's because so much effort it cost me to place it in such a position, perhaps due to the fact that somehow understand her stubbornness - eventually I killed a half of her bloody fellow scouts - not yet put my barrel to her temple. I can not say anything against her I felt - it would be quite ridiculous. But without a doubt she deserved even a shadow of respect. She wanted to die with honor, not begging for their lives as the rest of the Allied carcase._

_But how could she know, that I have for her another plans.._


	3. Chapter 3

**Berlin. 14.11.1940r. hours 1:40 - Kate Smith.**  
  
Low woman's voice cut the darkness like lightning.

\- Stop it, you hurt yourself and I would not want this. - She said in English. So she knew who I was.

\- That's why you keeping me here? - I growled furiously, also in English.

With a deep dark corner of the room came to me only soft laughter women. My eyes are so accustomed to the darkness, I could see the outline of her body. She was a person with an extremely small body build, low growth and extremely slim figure. This was not what I expected, but appearances can be deceiving, especially in these troubled times.

The woman took a few steps forward, moving to a low cabinet next to the bed where I was lying. I heard a click and a gas lighter moment shaky flame lit her face as she lit candles standing on the cabinet. Then she went to the other side of the room, lighting a dozen consecutive candles. In this way, the room was filled with light, and the more I saw, the more I could not believe the scene that plays on my eyes.

In the end, a woman returned to the bed, now visible in all of her glory. Short black skirt looks good on her shapely buttocks, barely reaching mid-thigh. In my current position, I could easily see garters silhouetted under her skirt. Black fishnet clung tightly to slim legs. But what really shocked me, is the black jacket of her uniform, and accompanied by a red armband with a swastika on the sleeve. Candlelight reflected on silver decorations pinned to the jacket, and white on the embroidery adorning uniform.

Clothing was half-undone - so that I could easily see not only the woman's neck, but also a fragment of her small, shapely bust and a red lace bra.

I must admit that the sight made me hot, and my pulse quickened at least twice. But there was no time for anything but escape. So far, I thought she was here just to break me off guard and create the illusion of security experience - as far as you can feel safe being bedridden steel handcuffs in a strange place, in addition to the dark emptiness in the mind of the average man. However, a single look at the decorations on the uniform of a woman enough for me to understand. She was not the only tool torturer - she was the abuser.  
Subconsciously, I still hope that I'm wrong. Maybe it's not true, maybe ...

My gaze moved upward to meet her attentive gaze. I knew right away.

Narrow, thin face framed by a long, straight hair, which color, could be described as blond, with a sprinkle of ginger. From the uneven bangs she looked at me with eyes of the color so elusive and indeterminate, that until I have no words to describe it. They seemed to mix in a gray steel with an olive green, and depending on the angle meters incident light flashing also sometimes blue. Prominent, straight nose with a slightly hooked end of the admired their symmetry and regularity. Topline her nose she ran down a bit, further slimming her face. Thin lips twisted in a wry smile, her eyes narrowed. Strong, dark make-up even further sharpened her features - purple-black eyeshadow and burgundy lipstick gave her a little demonic appearance.

I had not time to contemplate its beauty.  
I knew for sure. It was her.

\- Obersturmführer Sandra Kaiser. - I said more than asked. - Waffen Schutzstaffel.

\- So I guess that you don't like me in your interview?

\- As the whole SS.

Lieutenant Kaiser in response only smiled even wider.

I had no idea what has now become. Although I was convinced that sooner or later she will kill me, but I could not be sure the way was to be done. Her outfit also slain me off guard. Not even I would prefer if instead it caught me typical of SS-man. Then I would be a course of events, everything would take place quite trite. And so? True Kaiser was known for her cruelty - even in such company as the Nazi army, this woman stood out with their methods. Terror intelligence and all enemies of the Reich.  
On the one hand, I hated her as much as any other Nazi, each member of the SS or even a supporter of Nazi power tools. But on the other gave some comfort to me that instead of being murdered by a broad-shouldered, rejecting the guy die at the hands of this woman - which, though covered with a dark and cruel reputation, after all, was hauntingly beautiful.

I gave her again a look of hatred. I realized that my anger amuses her. She stood as if nothing had happened, resting her hands clad in black gloves on her shapely hips, smiling ironically.

\- I deprived you scarf and coat, sorry - said in the end, when jerked wildly again. Anger was spreading through my body scorching heat, clenched teeth, looking straight into the eyes of Obersturmführer Kaiser. - You will not yet needed.

\- Do what you want, Kaiser. - I snapped. - I will not tell you anything.

For some reason, her smile only widened.

\- Okay - she shrugged. - I would not would you say anything to me what I already knew. Oh - she added. - And if you're worried about this agent with whom you were to meet today, Smith, you can easily forget about it.

I am not sure why that Kaiser knew my name surprised me so. She was right, the SS knew everything. I could only think that suggests that they do not live to see this meeting, she continued:

\- Mainly because he is no longer alive. - She added, as if she reading my mind.

\- So why are you keeping me here, if a bunch of your SS carcase already took his life and information?

\- Good question - she admitted. - And an interesting choice of words.

Suddenly she fell to me so close, too close. She put her hands on the bed frame, leaning over me closer that I felt a sharp smell of her perfume. Long strands of her soft hair brushed my face.

\- I have what you need. You can give me something I want.

\- I do not know what you mean - I threw, looking defiantly into her eyes. - But I'm not going to do business with someone who has anything to do with the SS.  
I laughed brazenly in the face.

\- How do you even a little, you know - she said, clearly amused. - Do you realize that I'm doing you a favor?

No, I did not realize this matter. Quite. At the moment the only thing I thought, how can I die with honor.

\- Fuck you. - I snapped furiously.

\- Well about this in a moment. - She said, and I completely did not understand what it might have meant. Besides, even I thought about it. And she continued. - After your buddies intelligence they would think that they betrayed. Mr. agent is dead, you disappeared. Do not worry, we took care of it, so that his body remained on the spot your attempted meeting.

I looked at her with growing disbelief. She was right. Within several seconds, from the exit to the street I'd be dead already.

\- But you still kill me. - I said slowly.

\- I did not say anything like that.

\- What do you want?

She did not answer for a long moment, smiling only somewhat triumphantly. In the end, she leaned even deeper. Her lips almost touching my ear, I felt on the cheek of her hot breath when she whispered:

\- Fuck with me.

I kicked nervously. If not limiting me steel of the handcuffs, I could jump easily on my own feet. I jerked once again, but suddenly I feel Kaiser's hands on my shoulders, pushing me into the mattress.

\- Are you fucking nuts. - I looked at her incredulously. Everything I could have expected. Everything. But not this.

\- Perhaps. - She said, and continued to smile never left her face. - But I do not see what you have a problem, Katherine. You act as if you've never slept with a woman ...

I have no idea what expressed my view at this point. Probably the void when I realized utopia in which I lived myself and other people from the interview. Why, why all of this, if the SS and so knew more about us than we do?

\- You said - I started slowly. - That you have something I want. So what do you suggest instead?

\- Well - grip on my shoulders relaxed. - In addition to the absolute privilege sex with me, I have information that can save your shapely ass in front of colleagues from the interview.

A quick analysis of the situation.

Suddenly I realized that hesitation is completely meaningless. What was I to lose? I knew I did not want to go back to the interview. Why, if the SS and so had such a huge advantage? I lost faith in everything until now been the meaning of my life. In addition, a woman who had just used the blackmail to force me to have sex, she was so damn attractive, that if not idiotic prejudice against her solely based on her political views, long ago I would have agreed.  
Well, maybe a little more than her political views prevented me so far before agreeing. The fact that she killed in cold blood dozens of other connections our interview acted as if against her.

Does not matter.

I've seen her bra.

\- Can I smoke?

  
Look Obersturmführer Kaiser was full of triumph and satisfaction with herself. She departed from me, and I - to my own surprise - I felt strangely uncomfortable without her touch.  
She reached into the pocket of her uniform and found a key. She unhooked two pairs of handcuffs embarrassing my wrists. Then she gave me a dark blue, decorated cigarette case and a lighter.

  
\- Do you smoke? - I asked, inhaling deeply and rubbing my wrists. It was hard to believe that I could so blithely talk to Obersturmführer SS.

\- That you fucking counterintelligence and do not know these things?

This time I laughed with her.

\- I smoke, so in the future. You will add this information to my file in that your super-secret headquarters? - she asked suddenly.  
  
\- I do not know - I murmured. - I do not know whether if I will look there.

Her smile was understanding, although I am not sure why.  
Then she proceeded to the bed, on which reclined, leaning against the frame. Without a word, she sat astride me, taking me a half-burnt cigarette from her hand, and I was too stunned to protest.

I sank back into a lying position. I felt wearing her burning eyes, her shapely thighs squeezing my hips, and at first I was not able to do anything. Fuck the SS, the Nazis, Hitler too (although not in the literal sense) - regardless of the views Kaiser was a woman. And it's fucking shapely woman.

I grabbed the collar of her jacket, pulling her closer to my body. She put her hands on the pillow over my head, and her lips drew nearer much to my own. Only centimeters between us, and every tissue in my body struggled to travel this distance. I felt on my lips a warm breath of Kaiser. I looked at her and our eyes meet. Gray green of her eyes drew me completely deprived of reason. I sighed in awe of her perfect beauty. I could not remember anything of her past prejudices.

Already I wanted to kiss her as she leaned back to back. Her long, slender fingers slowly unbuttoned her uniform, and I was dying with impatience. In the end, the jacket slipped from her shoulders, and I saw the full glory of her red lace bra, tighten on her small, shapely breasts. Suddenly Kaiser jumped up her uniform waving it above her head in a circular motion with a sexy moving of her hips. This drove me to the limit, and I think at some point crossed the line, as it jumped up, suddenly embracing her and kissing passionately on the lips.

The touch of her soft, sweet lips made me dizzy. She kissed very confidently and firmly, almost immediately I felt her tongue wandering between my lips. I could have guessed, murderers SS did not play in the romanticism.

Continuing to kiss me, brushing my lips tightly, almost painfully, Obersturmführer took off her gloves, which reached almost to her elbows. Without hesitation, she slid her hands under my shirt, and I almost jumped at the touch of her skin. Mainly because her hands were freezing.

\- Cold! - I cried, and she laughed at me once again.

\- Cold heart, cold hands ... - she said, biting my ear lobe.

\- Well, yes, I forgot.

Kaiser looked critically at the buttons of my shirt, and then unceremoniously grabbed with both hands by the collar and yanked unexpectedly. Buttons flew in different directions, and shreds of a shirt flew to the floor. I looked at Sandra with shadow casting, and now I say out loud, so I liked this shirt, but I have not had a chance to speak. Kaiser again kissed me on the lips, then her hands began to glide down my back in the direction of fastening bra.

Not so fast, I thought, and jumped up, to the variety to found on the top of her. She was a little surprised by the sudden change of position, which I'm using without thinking - I dabbed her lips, I kissed her cheek, then ran my tongue over her ear lobe. She wove her fingers in my hair, pulling me even closer to her body. I ran my tongue down, feeling the sharp smell of her perfume and her soft hair under my forehead. Then suddenly I bit into her neck, leaving a red mark. She moaned softly, hugging my legs in the waist. I smiled to myself - almost laughed, realizing the absurdity of this situation.

Again I felt her hands on my back, but this time I did not do anything to stop it before stretching of my bra. Once tackled a clasp threw it back. She ran her hands over my chest without any prior notice, which shook me strong shudder. Her mouth twisted smile, as usual, mainly expressing smugness.

There remained, however, it owes. Still moving down, I started to kiss her shapely shoulders, while sliding my hands under her back to unfasten her bra. After a moment her bra joined to the collection of clothing on the floor.

My hands roved over her belly and breasts, tongue moved in circles around the rose erected nipples. Obersturmführer Kaiser sighed louder, weaving her fingers in my hair, pressing me much closer. In the end, my hands slipped lower, taking off with her skirt. I picked up at her, meeting her impatient look. She smiled all the time, obviously pleased with the turn of events.

\- Oh, Ja ... - she moaned when my hand moved up the inside of her thigh.  
Fuck. She switched to German. That I just missed, I thought. Reminders that she is a German, in addition lieutenant SS.

I kissed her muscular stomach, my tongue brushing her hot skin. I felt her fingers in my hair, advancing gently, giving me to understand, what she wanted. I ran my hand lightly on the red lace of her panties, feeling her muscles tense under my touch.

\- Ah, scheisse - she moans through the lump in her throat. - Schneller Kate!

It begins, I murmured to myself without saying anything but. I used to slowly learn the reaction of women to explore their desires, discovering the body ...  
  
No it is not, I thought, unceremoniously removing the remnants of clothing. She pulled me closer, raising her hips slightly. I ran my tongue over the inside of her thigh, feeling her fingers brushing my hair. So I rested one hand on her bare hip, the other reaching toward her breast. Although she did not give me a chance at a decent foreplay, the taste of her hot skin enslave me completely.

I accelerated slightly, feeling her hands clench on my hair.

\- Ooooh jaaaa ... - she moaned drawled, closing her beautiful eyes. - Das ist geil, hör nicht auf, nicht ...

She stopped, when to the tongue joined my fingers.

After a moment, she pulled me up on top of her, surprising me with her strength. She sunk firmly in my mouth and my hand steered in the right way, without interrupting the kiss. There was the usual feminine delicacy, subtlety, elusiveness sensual touch.

\- Du küsst wie ein besoffen Deutch schütze mit viel zu testosterone. - I gasped when the goal breath of air ceased to push me your tongue to the throat.

\- I, their weiβ. Danke, their Redlich bemühe.

I laughed quietly, returning to the interrupted kiss. I could not say that I did not like it - in some strange, not quite a normal way, yes.

Kaiser embraced me tightly, moving her hips to the rhythm of movement of my hand.

She sighed louder moaned into my ear. I'd be lying saying that it did not give me satisfaction.

\- Oh ... Jaaa ... - she moaned after a long moment. - Härter ... Schneller!

\- Ich kann nicht ... - she panted, but apparently did not do it on her too much of an impression.

\- SCHNELLER! ACH, SCHNELLER!  
Yeah. She is SS officer.

\- Jaa, Obersturmführer Kaiser. - I accelerated, feeling my muscles literally burn.

\- Hör nicht auf, bitte - Sandra is moaning into my ear. - Ja, bitte ... hör bitte nicht auf ...

I felt her hot breath on my neck, her muscles quivering more and more and more often. There's nothing there, there was nothing, the world came down to the movements of her hips, her sighs. My body was on the verge of physical endurance, and I knew that if I fall out of rhythm, I drop to the face and did not get up.

In the end, I felt like a stronger tremors began to shake her small body. She moaned louder, arched, writhing under my touch. I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling like a trickle of sweat runs down my temple. Another moment, yet ...

\- Ich komme ... - she could utter before she froze motionless, her nails is digging into my shoulders. I do not slowed down, until I heard her scream. Then gradually I am moving in the more gently, until it sank at her, unable to move. She was breathing hard, grabbing oxygen large gulps, resting her forehead on my shoulder. She ran a hand through my hair, this time wet with more effort than from the rain. She wove into them fingers, whispering in my ear:

\- Ich mag das, Kate. Ich mag dich ... wirklich.

I was not able to answer the simple reason that just gave me breathing difficulties, not to mention the issuance of myself any meaningful sounds. Kaiser also breathing hard, stroking my hair. After a while I picked at her last ounce of strength, falling heavily on the pillow next to her. Kaiser's hot breath brushed my arm still, when a woman was lying beside me, eyes closed.

What I gave to implicate, I thought, staring at the ceiling with wide eyes. I knew perfectly well that such practices were not at all in the SS nothing unusual, I did not expect, however, that women also apply these methods. Felt a little bit of power, superiority, can to some extent also wanted to prove that in no way inferior to men.  
All this great and lovely, but what I have further to do with myself, I thought bitterly. The interview will not go back - Kaiser was right, I can't cross the threshold of any of the quarters, and now my blood would be a dubious decoration of the pavement. And without the interview I had nothing, I had nowhere to go. With my past, I would not be able to keep your life as an independent unit, especially in Berlin. Unless...

I looked around the room discreetly. I did not expect to find something useful before my eyes stopped on the leather strap Kaiser, now lying on the edge of the bed.

Holster.

Brown leather cover obscured its full contents, so it is difficult to determine whether there was a weapon inside. I glanced at Obersturmführer. She seemed to sleep, lay on her back with her face turned toward me with half-open mouth and eyes closed. Without taking my eyes from her, I reached slowly a hand toward her belt. Draw it a little closer, I unfastened the holster and immediately felt the fingers of steel refrigeration. I stuck the gun and zipped pouch so that Kaiser did not notice anything. I was afraid to move, afraid to even breathe, so long as not to arouse suspicions women. Then I felt her muscles tense up slightly. She stretched, opening the eyes after a while.

During this time I managed to slide my hand along with a gun under crumpled, wet blanket weaves between us. Kaiser gave me coldly gaze, then turned to the side, covering my shoulder - evidently quite unwittingly and not deliberately. Now, I did not quite like to move Linger so once again the ceiling.

I knew that killing her was my only chance.

Only taking into account such as making the elimination of the person responsible for the death of almost a quarter of counterintelligence departments in Berlin could appear at the headquarters of the interview. After all, I not particularly want to deprive her of life. She, after all, in a sense forgave me my. If I could choose, most I could go out hastily from her apartment, leave the Germany, returned home and I'll could try to come up with some explanation for this whole situation, to be able to continue to operate in the interview, but this time in the formation of the decision and planned, and not the executive. But I could not leave unnoticed, because despite the apparent calm, Kaiser remained vigilant. I felt that her muscles were not relaxed until the end, and her breath so uneven that I was sure that Obersturmführer not slept.

Yet now I could wrestle the gun from under the covers and shoot her before she could even react. Only then I'd become the same as what it was. Heartless killer, cold-blooded deprives life of vulnerable people. No, I could not do so. No matter how great were the crimes committed by this woman. At this point, sleeping or pretending to be asleep, he remained vulnerable, and only the last coward would go to such an act as shot in the head unarmed, sleeping enemy.

I suddenly felt Sandra's hands sliding down my stomach, in order to unfasten my pants. I was so exhausted physically, yet tense and overwhelmed awareness of compression in the hand of weapons that do not even protested. My voice was hoarse when I murmured at Kaiser:

  
\- Du bist eine verrückt Lustmolch.

She laughed just sitting astride me. Attentively I scanned her body. She was incredibly graceful .... Tiny breasts, muscular stomach, protruding hip bones .. not even noticed that I sighed out loud when I felt like clenches her thighs on my hips. She reached for the cigarettes, lying on the bed, standing at a low cabinet. She lit, inhaling deeply.

Now or never.

My hand firmly gripped the revolver, the weapon jerked from under the covers, rapidly measuring to the Kaiser. I expected that she might try to overpower me, possibly even break out my gun before I shoot, or react quite differently and withdraw.

But she surprised me again.

Crooked smile never left her face as she looked me straight in the eye, over her gun pointed at.

\- Did you think I did not know? I did not notice as you reach for a weapon?

For a moment we looked at each other eyes and I saw, I saw in her eyes the boundless confidence, the irony. She had to know by looking at her face I had no doubt about the fact that she was aware of my plan.

Now, however, it was too late for such considerations. Anyway, I managed to reach the edge.

With a slow motion, she can't take her eyes from me. Sandra leaned towards me, and as far as she was closer I killed arm at the elbow, so as not to drain Kaiser with the flies of her gun. When she was so close that our noses were almost touching, suddenly she blew cigarette smoke straight into my face. I coughed involuntarily.  
Triumphant smile which crooked her face seemed to have had more contempt than the gesture with a cigarette. I could not understand how she could be so calm. Muzzle her own gun was millimeters from her temple, my finger was already on the trigger.

Cocked the weapon, as evidenced conclusively quite loud clicking sound. Sandra's face did not move a muscle nor was like a carved white marble - except that the sculptures and statues were enchanted emotions, as opposed to the person Obersturmführer Kaiser. She remained cold and distant, with that damned arrogant gleam in his eyes.

\- And what now? - she said softly, her voice was even lower than usual. Do not trembled, she was quite calm. She was not afraid, and I saw it. - You shoot me?  
I did not answer. Because what I say? What was I to lose? I do not have to play again in her sick combos.

\- You can't do it, and we both know it. From both of us, you're scared, not me. It's you, wielding a weapon in your hand, you're afraid of me. Damn, you are afraid to even the weapon you're holding, is not it?

Fuck that, I thought. She directs with the situation again, she is trying to manipulate me.

\- Come on, shoot. Pull the trigger. This gun can be dangerous on one side only, this directed at me.

She laughed derisively, scornfully. With contempt. I felt anger rising in me a hot flame, pouring my eyes with a red. Kaiser considered herself does not know who does not buckle during even, when she was pressed against the wall of the barrel at her temple, and was nothing more than a plain, common murderer, which many in the SS.

Not realizing until the end of the matter of what I do, I pulled the trigger. It was so simple, does not require any effort ... Especially since the same trigger mechanism was already well-trained, probably from frequent use.

I squeezed my eyes involuntarily, expecting a loud explosion, both the sound and the blood. Nothing, however, was not only deaf clicking accompanying the rotation of the drum magazine. I opened my eyes, only to meet again with the cold, mocking, gray green olive eyes of Obersturmführer.

She took the gun from my hand, then stood up and turned her back to me, stopped at the window with her eyes suspended somewhere on the horizon.

  
\- Clean shirts are in the closet on the left. - She said quietly, not even deigning to honor me look.

I do not have anything else to do, I thought, getting out of bed. I zipped pants and seized a black shirt with a hanger in the space, walked out of the Obersturmführer Kaiser apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Berlin. 14.11.1940r. 6:45 hour. - Obersturmführer** **Kaiser** **.**   
  


 

It was only when I heard the sound of slamming the door behind Kate, I returned to the bed and sank on it hard. I did not think that she would have enough courage. I was sure that I was able to properly conceal emotions. I could shoot Kate held a gun in her hand in a split second, and I did not. I did not feel like it. Because. I've just tired of this game, even though I've started it quickly. Especially that, contrary to appearances, the situation spun completely out of control.

Who would have thought that this fucking slut roll away the number?

I knew too well that she pulls the trigger. Reverse psychology in anything that did not help, but thanks, at least apparently remained more events under control. Not once I was already in a situation where someone hit the gun to my temple. Most of the bastards ,who dared to do this, bit the dust a long time ago.

When I sat on Kate, I saw in her eyes something like a flash of desire. Damn bitch, she could also play well. Her hand did not tremble, when she pointed at me with my own revolver. American model - regular German service did not include the use of weapons of this caliber. Kate apparently for the first time had to deal with this type of gun, otherwise she would have known that hold it with both hands. If the gun will burned out, the recoil could shattered her collarbone or elbow.  
If she shoot, there would be any pieces of me to collect.  
Fucking luck, I thought, with a wry smile, taking out five rounds from the drum of revolver. If this homeless guy, which is stealing the food from the stalls, which one I incidentally shot this morning, and the fact that the mechanism of the gun isn't well, because the drum does not always end up turning the devoted shot, now I would be lower of my head.  
  
It's puzzling, how quickly I stopped thinking about Smith. The only thing left, is the memory of how well was with her in bed. I smiled to myself when I thought that she fucked me so good and intense. I had also the enormous amount of work - mostly the usual paperwork, routine arrest and search.

Until the 30th of November 1940.  
Keller came to the police station with a folder under his arm and a serious expression in his ugly face - which could indicate one of two things: he was going to dump us with some dirty work, or Oberst Müller was somewhere in the building, and Keller felt the urgent need to pretend that he works. Unfortunately, this time it was the first eventuality.

  
\- Obersturmführer Kaiser - he snapped, going next to my desk. - I have a task for you.  
I glanced at him over the papers, which I held in my hand. Excellently. Just great.

As it turned out, the work consisted in finding and bringing to the police suspect in the lifting of rebellion against Hitler. It is true that this "brazen manifestation of human ingratitude," as Keller was kind enough to determine manifested itself in the form of verbal expression of that man - twenty-five-year-old Berliner named Hans.

\- So the only thing he did was told someone on the street, that some kids are printed anti-Nazi leaflets? How am I supposed to prove a crime where the evidence? - I asked, looking defiantly into the eyes of the captain.

\- Does not prove - he said. - Kill him. Interrogate first, let's say, where are printed the leaflets. We'll get them too.

Rather I than we - I thought, not saying anything but. I only nodded my head in a gesture of understanding and immediately gathered my branch.

Finding a "suspect", on which judgment is really apparently collapsed long time ago, took me two days. One and a half basically - in the afternoon the next day was already at the police station in the interrogation cell. He looked much less than twenty-five years. Frankly I would give him more of seventeen or eighteen, judging by appearance and by how much he is afraid. Probably he had false papers. But it just did not make much difference in his situation. Keller at all costs wanted to get information from him about these illegal propaganda leaflets. Not because he loved so much Reich and the hostility and opposition presented by some people injured his patriotic feelings, and for the simple reason that counting on breaking local grid Anty-Nazis, which could bring him a promotion. So when I got together with a few people from my department, leading behind him a suspect, Keller was waiting to begin the interrogation.

  
I did not have to guess. I knew. I was sure one hundred percent that this arrogant communist dick not even mention me in the report. Who still write for him toady assistant.

Hans sat at a wooden table in the interrogation cell. I were tied his hands behind the back of the chair on which he sat, but I did it purely as a prophylactic that he was certainly too scared to try to do anything stupid.

After a moment, to the room stepped proudly Keller, sliding his step like a fucking trooper.  
If a finite being an asshole admitted the iron crosses, my supervisor would pick up girls from the bars on the collection of these. So instead of stamps.

Right behind him came his assistant. I measured them with a calm shadow in my eyes and ironic smile on my lips. The assistant looked away. I told him once quite bluntly what I think of him - had he wanted to follow in the footsteps of his Master and Commander Keller and tried to give me orders. Fucking chauvinist. He sat behind a typewriter, and Keller stood over the table, leaning against the counter nonchalant movement. The look on his face tensed even more.

The interrogation is started. Everything was done routinely. Keller asked questions and the suspect get punched in his face regardless of he answered or not. I looked at it all from the side, even though my method completely different from what played out before my eyes. I began to believe that the boy really did not know who was behind it all. He was so terrified that if he had any information I know that he could tell about them immediately.

But he didn't say anything. He cried and his tears mingled with the blood oozing a lot from a broken nose and numerous cuts on his face and neck. At first glance, it was clear that he would do anything as long to get out from here. I thought that even Keller would have enough brain cells under the officer's idiotic cap to see it. I was wrong. In the end, even the captain began to beat the boy, insisting that he is trying to conceal information from him. Just only me stayed in the interrogation cell. I just can't approaching him any step. He looked at me pleadingly, with limitless horror in his eyes, I knew for sure. He was innocent.

\- Hauptsturmführer Keller! - I said in a raised voice. - Do not you think that the suspect has the right to think about his actions without bitting hand's of the officers?

\- I'm in charge here! - He shouted, throwing in my direction. - The trash has the information, and I know it, and prove it lady! And now you should go away!

I opened my mouth already to protest, but he did not leave me any choice, only one to leave the room.

\- It was an order, Kaiser. Unless you want to end up like him.

There was a moment when I wanted to reach for a gun and shoot him between the eyes. Yes ... Than the world could be much more beautiful. But if I ignore his order and stay in this room, I'll get a shot by his own branch, and this commie was not worth it.

I left the room with the slamming of the door. I could heard so close a terrible, much more terrible scream of this boy. I stood in place, unable to breathe. I did not want to even think what has happened in the cell. As soon as I regained the ability to move, I broke up the momentum toward the stairwell, then to the exit. Ignoring the inverting heads on my view and tracking me a puzzled look, I ran outside and I stopped until I found myself in the near park. I sat on the bench, hiding my face in hands.

Every time I closed my eyes, I saw the bloodied face of that boy and a frighteningly empty, terrified look. His scream still ringing like an echo in my ears.

  
What the fuck is happened to me? - I thought. I did not react in this way before. I did not react in this way when I've seen a lot of worse things. I just do not approached them seriously. Not because I liked to joke from death and suffering in their purest form. Because it was the only one way to go over it, move on and live.

My job was not to feel anything, and I was damn good of what I did. So what caused this behavior?

Then I understood. The solution was less complicated than I imagined. Hans, he looked at me with this gaze, as if he hoped that I will help him. As if he placed in me his last chance. And it should not be like this. I had to be a torturer. He's a victim. There was no place for hope. He saw in me a man, he broke this barrier situation, in spite of everything I did.

But the worst thing was that I looked over a sheet of my own reality, to see in him not only another suspect who lose life in a senseless battle with the Reich, but also a human.

Then I thought about Kate, and my behavior that night also became clear. I watched her too long. Too well I understood what she was doing. It was necessary at all whore not to speak, to accept the assignment of Keller and give yourself a peace of mind with this shit.

But not, as I had always fall into something.

I rose rapidly to the top, kicking angrily grit in which was strewn a park alley. I seriously consider to return to the police station and into the cell hearings to actually shoot Keller. Just to be on whom to unload everything.

After a while I calmed down and sat back on the bench.

It's all nonsense. I'm getting old and I think so much, I thought, smiling to herself. With any reason I left Kate alive - the choice was good. She was so fucking good in bed. Yes, it was the main case which save her. And nothing more.

I get up from the bench and headed slowly toward the police station.  
  


 

 ** **Berlin. 04.12.1940r. 12:30. - Kate**** ** **Smith****.  
  


I felt completely fucked after the recent events. I sat on the windowsill, smoking another cigarette. I was into damn ass. All the ideas and goals of my life fell apart for one night, in which the main role was for Obersturmführer Kaiser.

If not the fucking gun - I could killed her, returned to England. I could applying for a job in the A department. I think that after this fucking utopia here, the department bedded would be most appropriate. I looked out the window seeing as men in uniforms put on the group of small children against the wall.

\- So it begins. - I thought, letting the smoke out. - You've got your wonderful Reich Obersturmführer. - I added, but when I realized the importance conceived behind my words, I froze with a cigarette in my hand. Bloody hell! Now fucking SS slut will stand before my eyes.

I frowned, when I heard the screams from outside. Police threw the children's ball between each other, teasing with them. Those barged trying to pick up their toy. I knew too well their methods. I knew how it would end. Without thinking too much, I reached for the gun. I aimed. Two shots. Precision. I didn't miss - I did not have time for this. Police officers fell dead on the pavement. The kids fled from the scene, dragging the frightened girl. I threw all the stuff into a leather bag and hurriedly left the house, planning to find a new, quiet place. I swore hideously in the spirit, when turned onto a little frequented alley.

Why the whore people are the same? They know perfectly well what is happening on every street - and they do not respond. If I had not shot those motherfuckers - I know that they will kill those innocent children. They believe in the purity of the breed, and allow the murder of defenseless people, regardless of whether they are children, pregnant women or the elderly one. Why this screwed up ideology climbs to the people heads?

Suddenly, my eyes widened in surprise when I befitted for a moment to light a cigarette. I dragged deep, still thinking. I will not return to the interview, they greet me with a gun, I can not stay here too, I also can earn a round, but I can not stand in a place. I accustomed to act, to move somewhere, because stagnation is not the life for me. I knew that if I will not risk it, I do not get anything. Nobody else does not respond? It'll be the first person. Either kill me or Miss Obersturmführer.

I did not think too much about what to do, but the report gave me a false hope, that I can do something. Approx. Obersturmführer was a woman and a damn beautiful woman, but I could not continue with the idea, that she murdered with a cold blood a quarter of the Allies residing in the capital of Germany. Sex with her, even though it was absurd and not quite normal, that intrigued me and damn excited. She had something. Following a well known way. I looked out the window. The White Ribbon. I smiled to myself. I ran quickly up the stairs, looking around. I pulled the key from under the windshield wipers. The key fits like a glove. Hastily I changed to the red ribbon. I stretched, breathing deeply. But I'm damn lucky. Allies still leave the same signs. I lit a cigarette, sitting on a chair. I sighed deeply. I had nothing to lose. They kill me, or this time I will set conditions. After a while, my fingers hit the keys of typewriter.

The next day I headed toward the nearest police station. I smoked a cigarette, covering my neck by scarf. It was windy as hell ... I clutching my briefcase under my arm. Every day, I could not be sure if I'll survive or am I not followed. Highly I wanted to return to England. Break from this collective paranoia.

Then I noticed how SS officers put a group of people against the wall. I turned quickly onto the nearest alley and started to run. When I leaned out from the corner, I realized it is quieter and I'm in the front of Kreuzberg Str. I walked briskly across the street and ran into the building. I looked around uncertainly, not knowing too much, where I have to go. I asked a man in uniform, which one moved near to me.

When I got the proper guidance, I went to the 3rd floor. The line of people... - I thought disapprovingly, sliding a scarf over my shoulders. I sat against the wall, pulling out a cigarette. I asked the old man if he could took my place in this queue. He just noded, I moved in a designated smoking room, leaning against the wall. I sighed loudly. It will be a long afternoon ...

Finally it was my turn. I walked into the room, not looking around. Damn Krauts, I thought, heading toward the desk by the window. I still had a bloody notice. Hatred burned my soul. I stood at the desk. The babble pierced the cool, low, female voice. In a place like this I expecting a man, or a trainee, not a women. I Intrigued, looked up, feeling how my legs are getting soft.

-Obersturmführer Kaiser. - I saluted, smiling. I rested my hands on the desk. Her gaze absorbed me completely. The gleam in her eyes and a smile ... She do not expect any of this, apparently as I am. ** **  
  
****

****Berlin. 05.12.1940r. hours 16:30 - Obersturmführer** ** ****Kaiser** ** ****.** **   
  


 

Back to the routine, did a well thing. Everything seemed to be business as usual - Keller did not draw any information from Hans, continued being my superior and most irritating chauvinist in the world. Especially since apparently I was right on the last interrogation - avoided me so wide arc, from time to time, tossing the worst job as possible. I do not know why, Keller insisted on these fucking leaflets, and that so many people could see. He did not understand my simple and logical argument - any normal person does not rebel against the powerhouse Reich under one shitty leaflet. I think that would be a remarkably convincing super-flyer, which anyway would change a mind in the less number of people, than the number of soldiers in a military squadron. But this old drunken dick, of course, was not listening. So I went around the city, visiting the alleged rentals anti-nazis and of course not finding anything. This continued until I could not take, and - I admit, somewhat sharply - politely and kindly asked if I'll draw him some anti-Hitler leaflets to attach into his desk, he will feel happy and remit in the end of this "organized grid communist cowards", as he used to determine. By the way in which one he is ranked among, and will deal with serious issues that have some meaning.

Since then, every minute I spent working at my desk, considering the case at most, average weight, and feeling again like a secretary

However, that day everything changed.

I sat behind the desk, as usual, tired, angry, devoid of coffee and breakfast. I did not want to even think how great must be a queue on the corridor. When I heard the door and the corner of my eye saw someone's silhouette on the other side of my desk, I muttered only a muted "listen" without lifting eye.

\- Obersturmführer Kaiser.

This voice...

I looked straight into the eyes of Katherine Smith, who saluted me in almost theatrical gesture. In her hand she held a few sheets of paper, which I took as manuscripts. I smiled to myself. I was very surprised by her appearance here.

\- What is going on? - I asked, trying to give my voice ordinary, boring official sound. She caught my eye, and I had the feeling, that I can not turn my gaze. Then Kate raised her manuscript to the height of my line of sight and ostentatiously tore the card to shreds, with a sly smile, which never left her lips for a moment.

I did not have to look around to make sure that the eyes of all the officers in the room turned to this point in our direction. Just do not piss here anything stupid, I thought, still maintaining a calm expression on my face. I shot her a warning look, which she immediately caught.

\- Damn communists! - she said firmly, with rising voice. - I do not want to find the anti-hitler leaflets in the box, or you can not do anything at the end of the bastards! So can no longer be!

  
Enough of this. She comes to me, to my work and before the eyes of half the department puts on some fucking crib.

  
I got up abruptly, measuring her stern gaze.

\- Please calm down! - I said, looking straight into her eyes and seeing amusement. - We're working on this and we do what we can.

\- Yes, I think so - she said, sitting on a chair in front of me completely without invitation. I also sat down, not wanting longer attract the attention of officers. - With your methods, Obersturmführer, their going to nail you in the blink of an eye - she added sarcastically.

\- Indeed. - I said that I will play with her in this risky game. For fun. - Maybe one day they'll come to me.

Smith seemed pleased that she managed to drag me into this scene. Frankly, I was curious what was going.

\- Nice to see you - she even whispered with an ironic glint in her eyes, then turned and was about to leave. I stopped her before, she pulled away from my desk.

\- Moment - I said sharply, glancing at the torn pages, which are still held in her hand.

\- You destroyed the evidence.

\- Evidence of what, Obersturmführer? - she sighed, suddenly becoming serious. - That is the question.

Then as if nothing had, she saluted me and left the room. I shook my head in disbelief and some degree of relief, that this hell woman, did not do anything too stupid. Although the appearance of the police station SS was not a smart thing for anyone, especially counter-espionage agents.

But she was not an idiot, and we both perfectly well that we knew - in contrast to agents, who are witnesses of this incident, who probably already speculated that the tall brunette, who passed through the station, as the storm was a fugitive from mentally hospital.

I knew how much courage it must have cost her to appearance here, which proved most likely of great desperation that for a change to manipulate me.

I sighed deeply, drawing closer to the papers she had left.

Even I did not know, how to do this earlier situation more absurd, but she managed it very well. Of course, also it had to be as theatrically enigmatic with her last sentence. Precisely, evidence of what, Obersturmführer, I thought, looking at the torn pieces of paper. Fortunately, each of the three sheets was only in four parts, so she not decided to pay me the opportunity to play in the puzzle.

One look at the content of the manuscript caused the smile faded from my lips.  
  
 ** **  
****

****Berlin. 05.12.1940r. time 22.15. - Obersturmführer** ** ****Kaiser** ** ****.** **

 

Why. Why the hell I gave entangled into it.

I had the order, kindly kidnapped a woman to kill her instead, had sex with her, what ultimately is not for her so unpleasant experience, let go her slow with some unknown, though inevitably mad, because I should shoot her and get it over with.

And what she did? Instead of being grateful that preserved life, even pads and recycled ass.

And I not only did not I shot her time at the police station, knowing full well that she works for counterintelligence, gave the mount in the mini-plot. In her own way she was blackmailing me. I allowed her to do it. Excellently. Just great.

I knew I had something to do with it. SS never forgives. Especially, she wrote on me a report. On my person. How dare she! I saved her ass, and she repays me so.

While I was over it a greater advantage. Much more. I smiled at my thoughts. I knew what to do.  
  


****  
  
** ** ****Berlin. 20.12.1940r. hours 22:20 - Kate** ** ****Smith** ** ****.** **   
  


 

I came back from the next meeting with a trusted liaison officer. Fucking Krauts! There's always something, always shitty something. I sighed quietly to my thoughts. They liquidated a few people from my group. The more they had to take me to. I knew the stuff was good, although I realized that the SS knew much more.  
Clouds obscured the moon. I felt like that fateful November evening. I looked closely. Silence. Empty streets.

I thought about if I could have some fun with the Reich. Flyers are boring, acts of sabotage quite risky, especially alone. And if so ...

-Do you have a lighter? - I heard the soft whisper in the front of me. She cursed silently. Already they could have me at gunpoint for a long time.

-Sure. - I threw, lighting a cigarette held by this person lighting. In the flash of a lighter I saw a woman, which giving me an amused look. Again, this fucking slut! - I thought. She should be glad, that I has not made a report on her. Only when I saw her by the desk, I ripped up this papers. I waited on the cold metal, but she answered me with her crooked smile. I looked at her intently. She was in civilian clothes. I was surprised to see her in a skirt, tights, black and white checkered shirt, black coat with slit, scarf, beret and leather gloves. Suddenly her voice pierced the silence.

\- It's lovely to see you again. - she said coldly, puffing out a cigarette. There was no mistaking. Next to me, calmly smoking a cigarette stand Obersturmführer Kaiser.

 

 

****Berlin. 20.12.1940r. 22:35 hour. - Obersturmführer** ** ****Kaiser** ** ****.** **   
  


 

I watched her too long. I knew exactly where she is going every night. Her liaison officer is certainly interrogate. I took care of it.

Today, however, something struck me. I decided to reveal. I just knew too much. It's any sense to continue to drag this game.

I used the opportunity, when she mused. As well I could shoot her, but again I had no such intention. She was a damn good in bed, graceful, intelligent - those things saved her. Although the SS do not play with the sentiments.

I realized that she looks at me with surprise in her eyes. Outfit. Hm, I preferred to look at the common, gray passer. Gleam in her eyes said too much. Am I attracted to her? Probably. I smiled wryly, saying after a while.

-It's lovely to see you again - she said and dragged on cigarette. This time I had a plan to set her a conditions. She looked at me contemptuously. The same eyes, as when she excelled in me. I smiled to myself. No further English Lady, show what you can afford.

-Sure You came to me to announce that my liaison is in trouble? - She said in a low voice, still looking at me. I shivered. I could no longer resist. I pressed the gun to her ribs. She laughed artificially.

-Well well. You're playing in the same games? You do not shoot me here? After all, your wonderful boss - a man named Keller would welcome, that you eliminate me in the middle of the street. He forces you to shitty job? He doesn't like you so much? Or he is attracted on you? You do not want to give him? Do you prefer girls? Hm. Approx. Understandable. So what, Obersturmführer? You are afraid of? - She said triumphantly.

-I And fear? It's contradictory concepts. Oh, fuck off, Smith! - I growled, pushing her.

-Hm. So you did not like this night with me? I thought I was bad in bed, I saw it after your reactions, but how am I supposed to piss off a ... - I interrupted her, directing her toward a nearby park.

-You do not ask me how it was. - I threw cold, smiling to herself. -We could have a little walk. We have a lot to discuss. - I threw, laughing derisively.  
 ** **  
****

****Berlin.21.12.1940r. 0:05 hour. - Kate** ** ****Smith** ** ****.** **   
  


 

When the cold metal retreated from between my ribs and Kaiser hid the gun into her coat pocket, I breathed a sigh of relief in the spirit, while maintaining a mocking expression. Let her know, I thought, let her know, that she did not hit with someone weaker than herself. All in all this time I was exactly the same to me if whether she shoot me. Sooner or later someone will kill me, and if I have died at the hands of the SS or counterintelligence, or slammed me to the meteorite - as little I care about it.

We moved slowly one of the narrow alleys of the empty park. Kaiser was walking with her hands in her pockets. In the right hand she inevitably wielding a revolver, carelessly staring in the cloudy sky. I knew perfectly well, that it's only appearances - but nonetheless mastered me a general peace. In the end, what could have happened - in the worst case, a bullet from the Kaiser's gun will release me from life on this fucked up, stained with the blood of innocents Nazi's earth.

\- Why did you want to kill me? - Kaiser said softly, still not taking her eyes from the sky. Her tone was so calm and emotionless, as if she is talking about the weather.

\- You know, it was my only chance of survival in an interview, especially ...

\- I know that, why are you telling me this? I know, how your behavior present from a logical point of view, and those reasons you do not need me to explain. I ask why you wanted to do it.

\- Because I do not care about you - I said, giving my voice as neutral tone.

\- Recently I heard from you that you hate me. Personally, I'd rather kill someone I hate, than a person whose life is indifferent to me.

I did not know where she was going, I could not even guess, whether she is a punch line of her behavior and the whole conversation. Simply I am answering what seemed appropriate at the time, in the meantime trying to predict its response.

\- In these days the task to someone quick, painless death with a single shot is doing to him a favor, as opposed to allowing it to live in such a world.

\- So you'd rather, if I kill you then? - She said quietly, quickly turning everything I said against me.

\- And you, why do not you kill me? - I answered with a question, trying to keep up with her way of thinking.

\- How do you know, that I don't kill you later that night? - she said, pulling from her pocket a pack of cigarettes. She gave me one, and after a while we both puffed tight.

\- I did not kill you - Sandra reply and take a moment. - Because I decided that you're not worth it. I expect that you die within a few hours out of my apartment.

\- And yet, I live - I said with a sneer, looking straight into her beautiful gray olive eyes

.  
She laughed mockingly, leaning her head back.

\- You live, you live ... - she said. - But what kind of life you have. Even your own interview do not want you, even you should be afraid of your own people, like a hunted animal. You burned once and for all, you have not anything. Where do you come back? What do you do? What will you do?

I did not say anything. She was right. I was a nobody, burned completely devoid of the future and even the present. Because every step could be my last one.

\- In addition, now you'll think of me, and those thoughts will not give you peace. - she continued. - A few times you've had a chance to kill Obersturmfuhrer SS, and what? And You failed. You fucked up. Something stop you, something made that you retreat. Just think how many people, in your opinion, the innocent one - may die from my hands. How many lives you could save if you deprived me of life. Now you guilt a remorse, loneliness, then you do not have what to do and where to go.

I did not want to think about it, I've had enough conversations with her. If she wanted me to have been a complete fucked up in the head, then she did a great job. We were already at the mouth of the alley, in the place, where it was combined with the street.

\- Are you still thinking that I did not kill you? - she said, then saluted me and walked away into the night.

 


	5. Chapter V

**Berlin.21.12.1940r. 01:30am. - Kate Smith.**

I stood a long time looking for her figure, until she disappeared from my sight. Her words still ringing in my head. I smiled wryly, toward the apartments, where I lived. Thank God there wasn't in a very frequented point of the city.

Obersturmfuhrer appeared before me, like a ghost. I did not expect it totally, but knowing her, she was planning this since the last meeting. She dressed unusually, for her position. Commonly, but it was seen in her style class. Skirt length was also adequate. She knew, how to seduce my tired brain. I wondered only one, why these SS fucks still did not give her a hard time. Sleek, sexy, and a lesbian. I smiled to myself. After a while, but further speculation they influenced my facial expressions.

Kaiser was right. She killed me with these words, reveal the truth, to which I did not want to admit. And words hurt more, than any wounds. Although I must admit, that she knew, how to play. It was a bloody revenge for my report. I thought that the person with her rank can't forgive.

I sighed quietly, closing the apartment door. I looked at the bed. I knew that I do not what to go to sleep.

It's a tie. One to One point. We played in this game so good, but what next, Smith? What will you do? I sat on the windowsill puffing on a cigarette. What will you do? - I repeated aloud this question to myself.

My link is probably tormented. He do not say anything. He do not betray, although it could be the end for sure.

Without tangible achievements I will not go back to England. There is no opportunity there, to live peacefully. Even better to stay here. Either I win, or she. I do not give up so easily.

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. I shifted uneasily. Quietly I went to the door to look through the viewfinder.

Holy shit! There are some policemen in uniforms. Probably my lovely link, spent me! I looked around the room. I knew that I had one option. I took my things and went out through the window at the windowsill. I clung to the walls. On the outside it was clean. None of the policemen secured the rear. I had one choice. Either they shoot me, or I'll jump. I gritted my teeth. Nimbly I jumped to the ground. 1st floor. I moaned softly under my breath. My leg - I thought. Probably I stood badly. In the car I saw a police car keys. Or they planted the bomb?

I will venture.

And so I had nothing to lose.

I froze at the door of the car. This thought killed me. I had to lose one - a sense of sweet revenge on Obersturmfuhrer Kaiser.

I smiled to myself and limped disappeared in the closest alley.

**Berlin. 21.12.1940r. 1:40am - Obersturmführer Kaiser**

\- Are you still thinking that I did not kill you? - I said, glancing briefly at the green Smith's eyes to make sure, that my words, caused due effect. When I saluted to Kate with a goodbye I smiled under my breath, more to myself than to her. With any problem she gave entangled in another little game, in advance of my scheduled.  
And very well. Let her know that she shouldn't mess with me.

However, I saw in her eyes a burning desire for revenge. She must still has a thought, that I hurt her.

Maybe if I could killed her, I would do for her a much more favor. She have died honorably, during the action, no one would have stuck. And this fucking interview, probably guessed, that she betrayed them, and she fled.  
Well, but then that was it. Now, if she want to take revenge and fight, I am very willing to blow her slim body to the dust.

I expected to see her in the next few days, standing at my door with an ax or something like that, but she did not show up at all. Maybe it is better, even though I was hoping for a bit of fun.

In the meantime, however, I had to go back to my regular professional duties. Keller temporarily did not give me any banal activities to be performed. I don't have anything to do. As the chiefs was not in the headquarters, and no control was not just carried out, Keller spent his time on the charming suppers with young boys and not care about the affairs of the Reich.

I patrolled the streets with so boredom, possess the more suspicious-looking passers-by and guarding the order.  
It is surprising, to what extent people can be rude. If I told someone how much theft, especially theft of food, I've seen by those few days, when I pretended to care about this things, they could laughed at me. Law enforcement officials seems that the theft of bread and a couple of rolls is no crime, when in fact it is the same offense against the law, such as car theft or money.  
However, the peak example of impunity I met only on 26th of December. When I strolling around the small square mall, the average increase young girl bowed slightly to me, giving me a smile. I do not know what she expected, that I'd start chatting with her about the weather?

I approached her briskly with frowning, military boots pounded rhythmically on the pavement.  
\- Documents.

You no longer smile, huh? - I thought, measuring her by a cool gaze. She was a little taller than me, her dark eyes staring at me under thick lashes. Something struck me, and she did not move from the spot.

\- Documents! - I urged, further sharpening my tone of voice. I noticed a slight movement of her hand, and I made a last-minute dodged the blow, she wanted to give me by a small folding knife. I threw up by left hand, by the right reaching for a gun, but before I could respond to the attack, I felt excruciating pain in my left hand. I looked up. The girl looked at me with a mixture of disbelief and horror in the dark eyes. Thin blade knife went right through my hand, which I obscured my face. I gritted my teeth. It hurt like hell, and the dark blood flowed already streaming down. Meanwhile this fucking girl is jumped to escape. She doesn't depart too far, the one good shot from my revolver, knocked her to the ground. She fell on the first lap and then on the face, bleeding profusely. I was no longer interested by her, but more worried about how to staunch my own bleeding.

I looked around. Several heads shyly turned in my direction, most passers-by ostentatiously turned away. Except one person. Several meters away from me, at the exit of the square stood a tall, slender figure dressed in a dark, long coat. Black hair jerking slightly on the light wind and her green eyes looking straight at me, straight into my eyes.

With a warm smile I mockingly waved my wounded hand to welcome her, then I turned around and walked away in the opposite direction.  
  


**Berlin. 26.12.1940r. 12:45pm. - Kate Smith.**

My situation calmed down slightly from the previous event. I was more focused on action, because staying in Berlin I wanted to first of all prove myself , that I learned something.

I heading towards a nearby square, than I noticed a shapely woman. I stopped, scanning her silhouette. Military boots, tights, skirt. I froze, when I saw the armband with a swastika. Immediately I smiled to myself.

-Well well. - I thought to myself. - I can't make mistake. That must be  Obersturmfuhrer Kaiser.

People walked slowly, holding baskets of groceries. They have become accustomed to the daily nightmare that I do not so I could easily understand. Innocent people are dying, and they ...

My eyes fell on a young Jewish woman. She stole bread and some rolls. The owner of the stall was so stoned that did not notice, but Sandra was faster.  
She asked for documents. Nothing. Zero reaction from the brunette. Again. I guessed that skinny kid has not eaten anything for a week, probably as well as her siblings.

Perhaps she earned for life by prostitution. But Kaiser was impassive. For Jewish bread was survival, for Kaiser she was another victim. I smiled wryly. Suddenly, the girl moved quickly with her hand, dealing blow. At the last moment Obersturmfuhrer  defended. Blood dripped from her punctured hand. I noticed a well-known features - this stubbornness, persistence. She fired precisely, without a miss. The girl fell dead on the pavement, bleeding.

Sandra's eyes met mine. I do not look away. I was not afraid of her. I smiled to myself. She waved her hand to me, but her olive eyes ... Her eyes ... She quickly turned around, starting to go ahead. I moved from the place, when her silhouette disappeared around the corner.

**Berlin.03.01.1941r. 08:14am. - Obersturmführer Kaiser**

Damn English slut! She must always come to me with the parade. In her eyes I hosted the same ordinary irony. I shook my head in disbelief. Even this small kid had to leave a mark. I looked at my hand, and hissing from the pain. I opened firmly the door of the car, headed to the hospital to stem the bleeding.

Days passed, and I was stuck at a desk absorbed in paperwork. Head adored me with reciprocity. I was not fucking ordinary worker, but a woman endowed with a high rank.

Absorbed by work I felt someone hideous look on my face. I could guess that fucking pervert - Keller, looking at me intently. I swore in thought, looking up.

-Welcome, Obersturmführer - he said. I closed my eyes and I started to count silently to ten. As if I did not have enough worries. Even his.

\- I have for you an immediate order. I need to lead you to the station citizen named Kamil Fischer.

\- What he did? - I asked, measuring the boss by attentive eyes.

\- He slept with my wife. Now go.

It serves you right, old pervert. - I thought. On the other hand, almost immediately I started to have doubts.

\- It is not any offense under the law. - I said coldly.

\- In my eyes, yes, it is. Your mind does not interest me - he snapped, when I opened my mouth to protest. - You should bring him here. It's an order.

I gritted my teeth so hard, that I felt a twinge in my cheek. If he wanted to play, it could be much better. If he will do more stupid stuff like that, it will be easier to prove any of them, by reporting him to the command-in-chief.

\- Yes, sir! - I growled, heading for the archives to try to find any information about Kamil Fischer. I knew about him the only one thing, he had a horrible taste. Keller's wife was almost as beautiful, as Hauptsturmführer.

Half an hour later, I left the station and went straight to Fischer's workplace. Fortunately, he was previously convicted for petty theft pocket, so all information about him contained in the archive. I received address of the store where he worked from his files.

I went inside, and the quiet sound of the bell, which is suspended above the door, announced all of my arrival. I did not like the fucking ring and never understood the purpose of their existence. If I would like to draw the attention of the seller, I could ask, I did not need to this a fucking bell.

The shop was full of people. A huge queue to the counter filled the whole of the already small room, being the cause of unbearable crowd. Shelves on the walls were all kinds of products, mainly as food. Despite the overall crush that prevailed in the shop, without much difficulty I am released at the beginning of the queue. At the sight of my uniform, the crowd parted eagerly.

Standing behind the counter Fischer panicked whenever he saw me. I knew it was him because his file contained an accurate description. It was a rather tall, portly man in the age of forty-two years. Face without much expression, very characteristic, many etched wrinkles. Deep-set gray eyes tired and the beginnings of baldness is also not in any way they added to its attractiveness dim. I thought that a woman betraying her husband could at least do it with someone even a little appealing. But what I expect from a woman, who was married to someone like Keller.

\- Hey, Kamil - I threw, leaning against the counter in a nonchalant gesture. - You had a little party, huh? - He looked at me in horror, immediately replaced by poorly feigned indifference.

\- But I do not know about, what are you talking about, Miss ...?

\- Come on - I murmured, leaning deeper into him. - Look, I do not want you to do a scene, after all it's not my business. I am only a mediator. So quietly find someone to take your place behind the counter and go.

\- But ...

\- Say again, "but," and I'll shoot you on the spot. - I cut him off sharply. - A pity it would be nice to splash the blood of the apron, is not it? Get ready.

\- Helga, dear - he called, not taking his eyes from me. - Let me here please ...

Silence. Sweetheart? It's not nice, not quite that she slept with a married woman - apparently a woman - he's probably married. He glanced nervously toward the base.

\- Helga, if you isn't come right now, I will kill your lovely man. - I cried out, slowly losing patience. - Come over here! 

Almost immediately, in the door stood firmly portly woman, barely snuggled up the jamb. She was about to give vent to her obviously agitated person directed at me, when her eyes fell on my person.

\- Goodbye. - I said, pulling Kamil behind the counter and moving toward the exit, ignoring the surprised eyes of customers and Helga's sobs.

Fischer surprisingly did not try to escape, just in case I tensed his wrists by handcuffs. He couldn't do anything with his hands behind his back. I put him in the car, after which I took my place behind the wheel.

\- Why? - he whispered when I stopped the car at the entrance of the police station.  
The worst part was that I could not answer on that question.  
Without a word, I got out of the car and opened the door for him. I led him to the interrogation cell and leaned against the wall waiting for Keller.

The door opened with a bang, almost coming out of the hinges, and to the cell came Hauptsturmführer. I was about to give a biting remark about his spectacular entrance, when I saw the gun in his hand. Keller came closer to Fischer and without a word, took aim quickly and fired once, hitting to his head. Red blood splashed on the wall and small table. Part of gore was even on firing. How big must have the caliber of his weapon?! Fischer's limp body slumped slightly in the chair. He doesn't even have a time to scream.

\- Are you crazy Hauptsturmführer?! - I cried, unable to stop. Keller turned in my direction, his eyes scanning my body with a hunger. He's slipping the gun in his belt. He fell to me, pressed to the wall. The blood of the murdered man had just covered the front of Hauptsturmführer uniform, also his face and hands. He ran his fingers through my hair, leaving a red mark on them. I have no words to express the level of revulsion I felt from his touch. His heavy breathing blew my bangs, I felt his hands on my shoulders, holding me tightly to the wall. I tried to pull away, but I knew I did not have a chance. He was taller than me by a head, and much stronger.

\- Again. Again, do you think that you are the wisest, ha? - He said quietly. - I'm not crazy. This dick slept with my wife, so I shot him. That's straight reason. But if someone ask you, what happened here, you know well, how you should respond.

\- That you're a complete bastard, whom old age began madness, and you killed an innocent man - I murmured. I had no intention to give up with his small plot. Apparently he did not like it, because he jerked me violently and slammed against the wall. I felt a dull pain in the spine, but only I harder clenched my teeth.

\- What do you think? - He growled. - I did it for the Reich. For SS. He was a political enemy, right? As anyone who we ever killed. As anyone who died from your hands. How many times you shoot people, because I told you? For thus says the code, because it SS says, because it's in the name of the Reich, even if you think, they were innocent!

I felt the rage burning inside me with a heat bottling up my veins. Although Keller was finished asshole and had no idea of what he says, his words meant that I became aware of something. How many innocent people I killed only because of the unjust accusations? How many of my jobs was set? How many of the people that I shot in cold blood, convinced that betrayed the Reich, it was my duty, that defiled the community, how many of them were actually guilty of the most personal grudges with the heads of the SS?

\- Well, you are not innocent too. - he added suddenly, once again hitting me against the wall, when I tried to break free from his grasp. - You should have to burn this report, when you had a chance. And so, my assistant found the suspicious pieces of paper in your trash. And voilà - it seemed. So you prefer a girls, huh?

\- Likewise. But you prefer young guys too. - I growled, without losing balance. - Do you think that no one knows what is going on in the evenings at the door of your office?

\- And what will you do? - he laughed. - What do you think, whom to believe?  
He was right. Everyone knew, that he was a damn pervert, but no one from the top is not paying attention. Each of these motherfuckers had deviations, and preferred not to lean out of the charges, as long as attention is not turned in their direction.

\- You don't want to let know this information to our boss, aren't you? - I did not answer, and he continued. - Normally, I would kill you, but ... - he smiled disgusting, and I got even more sick. - You are slim, with a nice ass. Maybe we can come to an agreement - he said, moving his hand up on my thigh. Instinctively, I tried to wriggle out from his touch, but his grip and the wall behind me prevented me.

I knew that there was only one way out of this situation, and in any case it was not a consensus on his "proposal". I tugged again and he moved both hands on my shoulders. I split in his face. He threw a few insults in my direction, then swung and hit me. My cheek was kindled the bitter pain, but I did not care for it. Using the Keller's agitation, despite the limited possibilities of movement I retracted his gun from his belt. I moved his gun to the side of his neck, directing the barrel up.

I pulled the trigger.

The blast knocked me for a while, right after my uniform are flooded by hot blood from the captain's body. His heavy body slumped on me, staining my uniform in dark red. I pushed him away with disgust, more due to the fact that in my eyes, even after death, he was an old unsatisfied son of a bitch.

Well, now I'm really in a devil ass, I thought, throwing the gun of the deceased on his body.

**Berlin. 15.01.1941r. 15:12pm - Kate Smith.**

I found it was not without a certain amount of shame, but undoubtedly Obersturmfuhrer Kaiser was right. After all, I could not stop thinking about her.  
Because what more do I have? I did not have an interview, so I could not take care of the planning of the mission or even their execution. I had no one to meet, because in Berlin I had a contact only with my interview in which I was now completely burned. I could getting mad if I had to sit in an apartment in the ass without any particular attachment. And so, with nothing else to do, all the time I went step by step Obersturmfuhrer Kaiser. I went and waited for the moment of her disturbance, a moment of her weakness, a moment of hesitation. At the appropriate rate. Appropriate to attack.

I did not mean to kill her or hurt physically because it disparage to my dignity and was below of my methods and everything in which I lived. In addition, our game became too far from physical violence and it wasn't any solution. Now, I had the intelligence, wit, brilliance, to treat her as much as she me, then, in the park. To poison her mind by one sentence, one thought that will consume her completely. To revenge for everything.

So I waited. I followed her, often stayed in places which she visited, it happened even so, that morning I was waiting at her home to walk behind her for all day.

That is why I became a witness to the incident in the marketplace - it was not an accident. Kaiser noticed me then - when boldly looked at the passers, trying to catch those who may have the same look criticized her behavior.

To some extent I wasn't surprised, in the end,. Kaiser had every right to identify anyone she wanted to. And if the girl does not just hurt her, but when asked about the documents began to run, Kaiser already had enough information to believe that she wasn't innocent.  
But what if the only crime that girl was her Jewish origin? What if a legal offense which is committed limited only to steal food, only for the simple reason that otherwise she would have died of hunger?

I did not want to think about it.

It was the one time when Kaiser see me through the crowd, when she realized that I was close to her. I was sure - and I keep track of just trained me well.

A view of not high female silhouette in tight black jacket coming out of the police station SS made interrupted my thoughts. I putting out a cigarette waited a moment, then got up from the park bench and headed by Obersturmfuhrer Kaiser.

**Berlin.15.01.1941r. 23:54pm - Obersturmfuhrer Kaiser.**

All day nothing comes out like I wanted to. First, this fucked up the paperwork, then crazy Keller, whom I shot because I had no other choice. His hideous hands will never touch me again. I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing full well, that the killing of a person of such high rank, put on their feet all possible departments.

Fortunately I kept the presence of mind and faked suicide Keller. My stained uniform I burned in the forest.

Inevitably approached the midnight. I was going through the park to my flat. I dressed less business, so as not to arouse anyone's suspicion. This way, moreover, was faster and of course I'll have a morning rounds.

I started to thinking about this fucking English woman. She does not give any sign of life. Maybe someone already shot her? I smiled to myself, but then I realized, that even though it, would be boring without her. She can make my life difficult.

I heard footsteps. Before I could turned, I felt a strong male hand tightens on my lips. I tried to pull away, but the attackers held me tight.

And I could bring weapons. - I thought, feeling a strong blow to the stomach. I fell to my knees, trying to catch my breath.

\- You killed our sister, SS bitch. - growled one of them.

\- We can't forgive you this. - added another.

I discern the situation. Three of attackers. I did not have weapons. I could fight, but I did not have many chances. They were much stronger and much taller. A wave of strikes swept my body. Instinctively I covered my head. I blocked the next blow, kicking an opponent in the groin. He cursed under his breath. When I wanted to defend before the next blow, one of the men grabbed me by the shoulders. I could not move. I was completely defenseless. The two stared at me with a hideous grin.

\- She is nice, what we can do with her? - One asked aloud. A roar of laughter drowned out everything.

\- Well we can play with her, Peter.Then we'll do what we should. Perhaps she likes it. You see it in her eyes.

Already I wanted to answer them, but another hits swept over my body. I fell to the ground coughing up with a blood. I know that I had a cracked lip, bruised nose, a black eye, injuries are just a few, that I could count. I had no strength to fight. I did not care, when they unceremoniously tore my clothes. I closed my eyes, when one of the executioners unbuttoned his pants.

\- Fucking Motherfuckers! - I growled defiantly. One held me tightly to the ground, the other advantage of the opportunity to admire the views of the female body. I tried to pull away, expecting the worst, when one of them press me hard..

The sound of the shots deafened me. They were precise. Two men fell with a blood pouring. It was one more. I heard a woman's voice, coming from somewhere in the back.

\- Hey buddy! One more move and you end up like them? You've never seen a naked woman? Hide this dick, because you provided that you shouldn't be proud. Poor boy. No more toys? - She said in English with a laugh. The man jumped up, looking around nervously.

Then a shot was fired.

**Berlin. 16.01.1941r. 1:10am - Kate Smith.**

Sandra did not even look at me, trying to cover her naked body. I went into it with reserve, not being sure how to react.

\- Kaiser? Are you allright? - I asked.

\- Yes. - She replied coldly. I noticed that she was trying to get up. She swore hideously, crouching in pain, holding in her hands a torn clothes.

\- Hm. But you can not handle. - I threw softly, giving her a hand. She looked at me in surprise.

\- I don't need your help, Smith.

\- Really? Somehow I did not notice that you gushed with health. You do not jump from joy, at the thought, that those bastards wanted to rape you. Obersturmfuhrer be serious. I help you and not expect anything in return. It's so cold and the best for you right now is a quickly moved from here, because you could have a pneumonia or another shit. I noticed that all the branches run like mad. Had Keller kicked the bucket? Suicide? It's the interesting thing, do not you think? - I threw with a hint of satisfaction in my voice, looking at her askance.

Suddenly I felt her fingers tighten on my hand. One move I pulled her up, throwing on her arms my coat. I threw her torn clothes into a nearby trash. I doubted it, that it be handy.  
In the end, she looked into my eyes with the same ferocity as usual. In the dim light of the lantern I saw numerous traces of beatings on her face.

\- Keller committed suicide because Fisher slept with his wife. - she said coldly, but I sensed in her voice dubious tone.

\- I don't believe in this version, but I will not push you. - I murmured, looking at the cloudy sky. I noticed how the blonde tried to go on her own, hideously cursing under her breath. In the end, she grabbed my arm up and not saying anything we went towards appearing in the distance blocks.

\- I'll escort you, and I come back to scatter boring anti-Nazi leaflets. - I added ironically, seeing a flash of light in her gray-olive eyes.

**Berlin. 16/01/1941. 01:30am. - Obersturmführer Kaiser**

Fuck, I swore under my breath, realizing that I was not able to stop shaking of my hands. With considerable difficulty I slipped the key into the lock, rejecting the offer of help from Kate. I went first to the apartment, not even looking at Smith. I heard, however, as she slipped inside, closing the door behind her.

I sank onto the bed in the bedroom, feeling like my whole body swells and pulsates from pain. I did not care, it was still quite distant and deadening. After a while Kate sat beside me, lighting a cigarette.

\- Damn, you have a really good cigarettes - she murmured appreciatively, inhaling.

\- Oh, please, you can treat, you don't need to ask.

She laughed softly. I felt her eyes on my face.

I do not know what to think. The only thing that came to my mind is if I would help her, when the situation were reversed? Or I'd be so stubborn in this idiotic rivalry with her that pass it by any reacting?  
I could not find the answer to this question, but I think that I could help her. I started to think that I had a sentiment for her, after all.

\- How did you get there? - I asked, glancing at her sideways.

\- I came out tonight to the bar for a beer and just came back to the house, a shortcut through the park - she told immediately.

First, you can't go at this time to the bar, because it's for you too big risk, Miss Smith. - I thought. Enough to interview anyone was close enough to recognize her, and immediately she could get a bullet between the eyes. A lot English was spinning at night in some places, hoping to eavesdrop on anything significant from conversations drunk officers. Secondly, after all, I stuck to her shoulder on the way to my apartment, and I did not smell any alcohol from her.

Rude, Katherine. - I added in thoughts, smiling wryly and then immediately wincing with pain radiating from my cut lip.

\- Say what you like, but at least the smirk you always had, they take for some time. - Kate said with amusement.

\- Very funny, Katherine. And you should protect the Jews, rather than to shoot them, and defender of the oppressed racial minorities?

\- You can see among the Jews get the bastards.

\- Nothing new.

For a moment there was silence. Suddenly, Kate stood up, apparently with the intention of starting. She waved her hand to me, then she turned toward the door.

\- Take care of yourself, Obersturmfuhrer, and I guess that we'll see soon. - she muttered already at the exit.

I did not want to say it, but I knew that would otherwise have long will it bother me. Besides, it was her, and I can, and I was a murderer without a heart, maybe I was no longer even human, because it's about themselves heard. But at least I had my honor and principle.

\- Hold on. And Kate ... - I added, deciding to take this step. - Thanks for saving my ass.

\- Nothing special. We're even, Kaiser - she said, leaving the apartment.

**Berlin. 27.01.1941r. 15:34pm. - Kate Smith**

Our play slowly did the predictable. Kaiser works was arduous. She went to the police station in the morning, went pissed off, it's scary to think what would happen if I met her. I smiled to myself, seeing her from a nearby bench, when she went to the building.

I knew it was worth the risk, and I had a new plan. Just like that, so it was not too boring. I waited just as over the matter "suicide" death Keller. After a long investigation, the case led Kaiser.

Apparently SS is so deadly, and not pay attention to who murdered whom, and who is sleeping with whom. If that was a long time ago Sandra could have a bullet.  
I knew what to do. I wanted to risk it for my own pleasure.

This time I wanted to have the upper hand.

Passing the block where Obersturmfuhrer lived, I threw to her box office a letter.

I was sure that she show up at the meeting. I did not have any concerns.

**Berlin.08.02.1941r. 6:23am - Obersturmführer Kaiser**   
  


I sat in the car, next to the prison in which was to be executed a judgment on Joseph Schmidt.

Instead of have a sense of relief and fulfillment of the mission, I felt fucking wrong.  
Before my eyes I had a flashback when Keller enraged to the limits, moving up his hands between my thigh. I killed him because I defended myself. I knew this very well, but I felt a strange weight on the heart.

I remember my rebellion, when the fucking bastard killed a Fisher with a head shot. I remember that young boy - Hans killed for handing out leaflets. Both of them were innocent. And now I'm doing the same thing. I sentence an innocent man just to survive. Like some freaky animal. not a human. I sighed softly. Why the staggering Kaiser? - I thought. - Because I behave just like this fucked up bastard?

I sighed softly. The only thing that kept me at this decision is a meeting with the bloody English woman. I guessed that she is planning something. I can tell that I liked this game. I do not regret, that I kept her alive.

In the end, I breathed a sigh and headed toward the cell. I lifted my head high. I was not afraid. I had nothing. So many people have died from my hands.

The accused went to the windowless room. I leaned on the wall, seeing how guards tie his hands. The floor covered with tiles, there was outflow. I watched it from behind the door. Executioner's gun was directed towards the victim's head.  
I held my breath, closed my eyes. I felt like the legs buckle under me.  
Muffler absorbs sound of the shot.  
The body falls to the floor, bleeding.

I can not stand.  
I am falling out of the room to a nearby toilet, vomiting. I'm shaking all over my body, unable to calm down.

I had to write down the time of death. You must go back. - I thought, but when I tried to get up, another wave of nausea stopped me before deed. I heard a knock on the toilet.

I slipped through the door. Man looking at me intently, gave me a death certificate.

\- Are you not accustomed? Probably a new intern. - He said, smiling to himself with the indulgence.

After a while, he went out, leaving me alone. I leaned against the wall, breathing with difficulty. Still are so many hours. What the hell is wrong with me?

When evening came, I changed my clothes and rushing in the park for an appointment. It was empty. Light breeze ruffled my hair. Suddenly, in the distance I saw a slim, tall figure. Involuntarily I smiled to myself.

**Berlin 08.02.1941r. 20:02pm - Kate Smith.**

I turned to look into Kaiser's eyes. I knew that from some time she is watching me, saying nothing. I knew she would come. I think she liked these games.

\- You are so pale. Are you feeling alright? Maybe it can be weather changing or your inner charm? How's judgment on Josef? - I threw, putting out a cigarette. She tried to keep her usual mask and smile triumphantly, but something did not work out. Her eyes widened with surprise.

\- Well, well. Obersturmfuhrer is afraid? I heard that two contradictory concepts?

\- And If you have to be always the fucking ironic? - she snapped, looking at me indignantly. Something was wrong, but I started to like this damn change. I gave her silhouette a hungry gaze. She had no bra, so my pulse quickened almost doubled.

\- And You're not really different, Kaiser and you know that perfectly well. - I muttered sarcastically. -But you don't finish how's your mission. You saved your shapely ass, killing a son of a bitch. I mean Keller and Schmidt. You gave them a hard time.

\- This is not funny! Fuck, Katherine! I turned everything including my breakfast. That fucker even after death will haunt me.

I did not say anything, I saw the surprise emerging in her olive-gray eyes. Now or never. - I thought, and using her inattention I kissed her hardly in the lips.

She pushed me hard, looking around in a panic.

-Kate What the fuck are you doing ... - she stopped when I put my finger on her lips. In the end, she could not stand and without unnecessary words, pulled me by the hand. I knew that if anyone saw us in this, they could killed us on the spot. I understood her concerns. I do not stand it.

\- Sorry, that I made a fun from you. - I threw, looking at the sky.

We reached the block where Kaiser lived. When she opened the door to the stairwell, I can't stand it - I greedily kissed her. She clung to me in response with all over the body. We can't break this intoxicating moment. This time I dealt the cards. Sandra broke under the influence of observations. I started to slowly understand this whole game that began between us from the very beginning. I pushed her small body at the door of her apartment, still kissing her passionately. In the end, she opened the door, and we went inside, closing them with a bang.

Because it was something bloody. A strange chemistry that had not previously felt. I pull her to the wall, brushing my lips over her neck. She sighed softly, hugging me. I could feel how her muscles relaxed. We looked into each others eyes. I do not know how she did it. Dreamy, shiny eyes, blush on the cheeks. Fire and passion.  
The blonde did not durable. With a vengeance she jumped on me, hugging her legs around my waist and start to kissing me passionately. I do not know, when I felt her tongue on into between my lips. Only one thing was certain - we want each other so fucking madly. Just like that. Just like in this damn, one moment. Just for sport. I kissed her again, unable to stop. I felt under my hands her shapely buttocks. I slid out of her shirt, throwing it back. Neck, shoulders, neck, her breasts. She sighed, hugging me tighter. Again her neck. I left a red mark on her skin, she moaned, clinging to me. We undress quickly, regardless of anything. Suddenly a thought run through my mind. I could not drive away from it.

-Something's wrong? - She asked quietly, leaning on one elbow to look into my eyes. I do not stand it.

-Already I do not know, Kaiser. For what's this damn game? Why you don't shoot me when you have the chance? What do you mean by this? I'm your number one, a political enemy, and you do not do anything to disrupt my dirty work. I didn't return to my interview. I did not return to England for the time being I have no intention, and aim to decipher I just set on your person. Because you're weak, Obersturmfuhrer. If you had to honor, you could tell that you murder this fucker for self-defense. Miraculously, you saved your sexy ass, and now once again we land together in bed. For what? Answer me. What the hell is it?! Because you're lonely and afraid? Because you like how I fuck you? What do you mean? Why this game? We're in the next play, or maybe we know each other well enough to see things? I broke you. You're sexy, awesome woman, who is not fit to be Obersturmfuhrer. This item is only learned mask. You know that you are nobody. If you think about how many people you killed, how many other people suffer - you cold be nuts? How is it? We love each other and make us out of spite, because it's better? We go to bed for the sport? Answer me, Obersturmfuhrer!

The blonde looked at me with surprise in olive eyes. Suddenly she could not stand, springing up.

-What the fuck are you imagine? I did not kill you so far, and I could do it without any unnecessary resistance. How dare you! You do not understand! I have a rank, because I'm good at it, because I'm not afraid of anything. I can kill without compunction, and I don't kill you because you're good in bed. That's the truth. You are good. Nothing more. I like how you fuck me, right? Get the fuck out of here! - she snapped, throwing my clothes out the window. -But I don't want to see you. Never. I do not want to play in your games. You have always a hidden agenda.

\- And you haven't? - I threw cold. - You would love to have someone near to your side. Hence the murder of my first link. You knew perfectly well that it's over. I liked your intelligent serve. No but it's fine. Time for me. - I quit without worrying too much about my nakedness, because all the clothes she thrown through the window.  
I headed for the door, when the shot was fired. The bullet flew a few centimeters from my head, leaving a hole in the wall. I laughed empty, looking at her.

-Obersturmfuhrer, what's wrong with you? Since when you fail? - I threw, going outside to collect my clothes. This time I had an advantage. I saw her hesitation, I moved it out of balance. I'm on the right track. I dressed hurriedly and with uplifted head I went home.

**Berlin 08.02.1941r. 23:02pm - Obersturmführer Kaiser**

Kate's words still ringing in my head, with her derisive laughter. I was unable to calm down. The rage filled my veins and body. I emptied the entire magazine of my revolver, not even looking where I shoot. I tossing the gun on the bed, temporarily not seeing it, as any potential benefit. I can't controlling of myself completely. I rolled a low table, knocking a vase standing on it, and then I hit my fist into the mirror hanging on the wall. Shards of glass rained down on the floor.

It did not help me.

I breathing heavily, I sat on the bed, hiding my face in my hands. Warm blood oozed from cut hand, encircling my forearm in the scarlet ribbons. Still I was not able to feel pain.

Allied damned slut! What she thought, that I'm her toy and she can manipulate me as she pleases? Well, she is wrong!  
I thought back to the beginning of our meeting, and traced course. The letter from Kate with the time and place of the meeting. Smith acted, as if she wanted to provoke me or feel how I react on certain topics. From the very beginning she knew that she behaved like this.

I clenched my fists, feeling how painfully my own fingernails digging into the skin of my palms.

She deliberately manipulated me in all of this. From the very beginning she planned as a preserve. Probably already, when she threw me a letter about the meeting, she had it all thought out. Whore!

I jumped up from the place, but this time I didn't nothing to tried to vent anger. Only I sank back on the bed, putting on the crumpled sheets.

The sheets still smelled like her.

I closed my eyes.

In addition, Smith was so naive to assume the place of the shooting in her direction I missed. She did not even realize, how wrong she was. Fortunately, her arrogance and self-confidence so obscured the clarity of reason, she believed in it, I wanted to kill her.

Ironically.

I laughed to myself, but then smile froze on my lips.

So I wanted to prove to myself that Kate had planned this whole intrigue that escaped me the whole essence of the matter - her words that touched me so much. In fact, why?

After all, so many times I heard it. So many times people told me that I'm nothing, I'm weak and I'm no good. That's consisted of being a woman in the SS.

What a profound reflection, I thought derisively.  
  
  


**Berlin. 22.02.1941r. 8:15am - Obersturmführer Kaiser**

I knew that nothing can last forever. The same calm. Everything was going too well.

I left the apartment, closing the small gate, when the my way was barred by Sturmbannführer.

Bloody hell! - I swore in mind.

\- What is going on? - I asked quickly in German.

\- I have to forward a letter to you, Obersturmführer. - he said with a sickening smile.

\- Have they bother you, Sir, in this unnecessary matter? - I asked to relax the situation. I preferred not to know what is there.

-Yes. Please signature. - I mechanically took a pen out of his hand and I signed where he indicated.

Once he had me pass closer to me slightly, hissing into my ear.

\- See you in hell, Kaiser.

The tone of his voice passed me chills. I open the envelope by one wave of my hand. My eyes ran quickly through the letters. Seeing the "Auschwitz-Birkenau" I felt weak. I leaned against the net behind my back.

They knew I killed Keller. At least this Major should knew that. My heart was beating wildly. I knew that if I show any weakness my people shoot me.

I have to leave from tomorrow morning. Well, well, they even gave me the companion of some dumb son of a bitch?

So I want to suppress and break? So they want to make sure I went to the place? Here you are.

I will not give them up.

I got in the car and headed out of town to a nearby military training ground. I stood in front of goal. I pulled out the gun. I cocked. She went one series. Then the next. A wooden target was perforate perfectly. I never once missed. I felt someone's eyes.

-As usual, this precision, Kaiser. - I heard, feeling the hot breath on my neck. Immediately I turned around, looking straight into Katherine Smith's green eyes.


	6. Chapter VI

**Berlin 22.02.1941r. 10:12am - Kate Smith**

It seemed to me that her face showed surprise, but of course I was wrong, because after a while I saw in her face well known smirk. I could not resist.

-What am I seeing. What an irony, Obersturmführer! I can see that this time you practice marksmanship, because after our last meeting, your hand trembled.

\- I threw with amusement, looking with askance at her. I lit a cigarette sweep of her figure.

My eyes rested on a scrap of paper protruding from the pocket of her jacket.  
  


**Berlin. 22.02.1941r. 10:15am - Obersturmführer Kaiser**

I watched how Smith lights her cigarette with concealed annoyance, just as if nothing had happened. In twenty-four hours I'll be on my way to the largest existing extermination camp, where, according to many waiting for me death.

I'm leaving. And she will continue to light up several cigarettes per day in the same indifferent manner. My blood boil with anger.

\- You do not understand anything, Kate. - I muttered with subdued voice, turning back from her and immediately making the shot.

Ten of ten again. Perfect.

Now a little impaled, Smith.

\- Why do you think so?

I charged the revolver.

\- Do you have anything at all to do, but play in this absurd game?

\- No, please. And who says it. - she mocked, leaning back with a crooked smile on her face. - Are you got involved in this game, by me? Answer to me, Obersturmführer.

\- It does not matter. - I raised the gun again, giving some error-free shots. - I have dangerous and far more important things on my mind than, that you are bored and do not have anyone to play with. Get out and do not bother my ass, Smith.

She whistled softly.

\- Uu ... Are Obersturmführer Kaiser is not in the mood, today? Are you killed not enough people today, that you are so such sensitive? Hey, maybe it's before the period?

Her words were no longer able to get me out of balance, I felt a strange, paradoxical peace of mind with respect to her behavior. I could shoot her, but for what? It's already did not matter. Nothing mattered - our whole fucking intrigue, in regard to fucking hell, that was waiting for me with open arms.

\- Give it a rest. Leave me alone.

\- What a change of approach. - Kate voice approached, and after a while again I felt her warm breath on my neck. - Last time, you wanted something completely different.

Her hands wrapped around my waist. I gave a few shots, hoping to discourage her - but she persists. She hugged me from behind, and her lips lightly brushed my ear when she whispered:

\- Has something happened, Obersturmführer? Have you already did not want me?

I was already prepared for everything, if anyone saw me hugged by another woman. This irony in her voice made me just snapped under my breath.

\- Do not touch me.

To my surprise, Smith subsided.

When again I heard her voice behind me, I realized what she had done.

\- Auschwitz? Well, well, Kaiser! What a good news! - she cried with a mocking voice. - Why are you sad, huh? But in the end you'll be in your element! Do not be sad, think about how it'll be fun. - she walked around me, crossing her arms over her chest, throwing me a wry look. I picked up the gun, giving several shots, ignoring her completely.

\- You get up in the morning, you kill a few Jews before breakfast, which as a national heroine get for free, herded those cruel criminals who, after so many debtors to hard slave labor - and if you want, you can shoot them! You go to the office, eat a lunch and later between cake and sip of the coffee - you sign a death warrant for several thousand people at once! This fucking great thing, and you do not enjoy ?!

I moved to her. I do not know what she saw in my eyes, but apparently it was enough that began a little refrain. Although the expression of contempt and cynicism never left her face, firmly she handed me a letter, which previously took out of my pocket.

\- Enjoy, Smith. At least you do. Finally, you'll have peace of mind, don't you? And that's the only one thing, what matter.  
  


**Berlin 22.02.1941r. 10:25am - Kate Smith**

The emptiness in her eyes was so frightening that I was speechless for a moment. Knowing that I did not give it her to know, I gave her back the official paper with the SS emblem.

\- Enjoy, Smith. At least you do. - she said with a firm, emotionless voice. - Finally, you'll have peace of mind, don't you? And that's the only one thing, what matter.

I frowned for a moment. Maybe I actually overboard, but after what happened during our last meeting, I could not resist. I said with a sarcasm and irony in my voice.

\- You see, there are some good sides. You apparently do not enjoy, Jews also should not. Probably you killed them in the very first afternoon, between lunch and evening reading. That although I'm happy, huh?

Suddenly Kaiser dropped on the empty training ground. Heavy drops of rain began to cut through the air like a series of arrows. They hit the ground with a growing splash, as we took on soil moisture. Sandra knelt in the softened ground, her knees covered with mud, her hair converged in a single band, when run over them icy rainwater. Sandra reached her hands to her forehead, putting pressure on her temples. Raindrops streaming down from her face, and I had the uneasy feeling that mingle with salty tears. Please Smith, you get what you wanted. You drove Obersturmführer Kaiser to cry.

Only I did not feel satisfaction on which I counted.

The icy water flooded my body, together with a wave of cold chills. I could feel the cold slowly creeping into my body, but it did not seem to have a meaning.  
Kaiser again wrung her hands.

\- It's not funny, Smith. - she said aloud, but nevertheless it still barely heard her words through the sound of the downpour. Cloudy sky brightened for a split second, and then a powerful rumble of thunder rolled across the training ground like a particularly strong shot. Kaiser looked up at me. - Fuck, it does not really funny!

I did not want her to apologize, even though this was my first impulse. No, I could not give her the satisfaction.

I walked over to her, taking her firmly by the shoulders and lifting up. Dark red blood oozed from her knees, apparently she fell on a shard of glass or a piece of metal.  
When Sandra gets on her feet, she pushed me violently.

\- Do not touch me! - she yelled over the growing noise of the rain. - Get out, do you hear me?! I do not want to see you any more, Katherine, and probably will not see! Fuck it!

I stood there unable to moved. I totally do not know what to do with myself.

Kaiser reached for the weapon by imposing it straight at me. Her hand not trembled even for a second.

\- What are you looking at?! Go!

I turned and walked away without looking behind. After a few steps, I heard how Sandra flushes the entire magazine of her revolver.

**Brzezinka. 23.02.1941r. 18:43pm - Obersturmführer Kaiser**

I was not quite sure, how I spent the time since parting from Kate to come to the place.  
Kate walked away, I was left, falling back on my knees, shooting into the sky with impotent rage. Rage that my life no longer belonged to me, that emotions also increasingly difficult to control by me, that I did not know what I really want.  
But now it must be different.

In the evening, I packed the most necessary things. At dawn I got in the car, whose driver was kind enough, that he do not speak during all the way. He departed to the east.  
You probably guessed that I was not in the mood for conversation about the weather.

Or he doesn't have any manners, as the majority.

Along the way we passed the German towns and villages, we drove across the border without any problem. Polish field was covered with snow glistening as gold in the setting sun. Houses were often destroyed by missiles and bombs in each city was swarming with German law enforcement officials. Almost like home.  
All that did not matter.

Late in the afternoon we were there. I saw the camp fence reinforced with barbed wire. Large headlights towards the inside lit beaten, covered in mud place of death of thousands of people.

Only when the car drove through the gates of Auschwitz, I realized what awaits me and I felt like the heart goes into my throat, and my eyes filled with tears.

Get a grip, Kaiser.

Since then, I did not cry even once, when I stay in the camp.  
  


**Berlin. 26.02.1941r. 02:56am - Kate Smith**

If I said, that I do not have what to do with myself, then it would not have even a hundredth of what I felt right now. I would prefer to jump from the window.

I laughed under my breath. All this time while serving in the interview, work in Berlin, where everyone dreamed about going to blow my head off, while being in this hell - I never wanted to kill myself. So how is it took me now?

You perfectly know - I spoke to something deep in my subconscious.  
But the truth was that, I knew nothing.

I did not know how I should feel. Satisfied? Maybe I should be pleased, that I finally broke the legendary Obersturmführer. With her did not give even the best people, from which hands, lost their lives a professional spies from my interview. I had her in my fingertips. I led her to the unveiling of her weakness, I had her in the front of me on her knees. Kneeling in the mud and broken glass. Flooding with tears.  
But I don't have a satisfaction.

Maybe I felt guilty? Maybe I should feel sorry? Maybe I should be ashamed of my behavior? I used her moment of weakness, chickened out, instead of standing face to face with her in a straight fight, I insulted her and taunted her all the time, which could be one of the most difficult in her life. I left her there, in the middle of the polygon. The collapse, crying, covered with bloody mud.  
Brava, brava Smith, is really something to celebrate, and with what you enjoy.  
However, there was some guilt.

Kaiser was, how she was. She was a murderess, she was cruel in words and deeds. She was a woman. She was a tool of Nazi crimes. She was feminine and delicate. She was dangerous. She was beautiful. She was a destruction. She was sensual. She was devoid of conscience, emotions and human reflexes. She was damn sexy. She was incarnation of death, she was a wreck without a soul, she was ...  
She was.  
And now she is gone.

I reached for the cigarettes just to discover that the package is completely empty. Probably the second of the night. Or the third? I pulled another one of my jacket and after a while I puffed hard the next cigarette.

It did not help.

I still do not know.

I did not know what to do, how to behave. Kaiser was gone, from what I read in her letter from the staff, she was in Auschwitz for a few days.  
And from what I knew very well she could be dead.

I jumped up from the chair, thrashing wildly around the room. Fuck it, Smith. You could stop her, instead of her mock. Once she saved your ass from death - presumably long and painful, preceded by imprisonment and torture. You had to do something to help her, break her from this hell, do anything.

Bullshit, I thought suddenly. Probably she would not like to my help, after all, she pushed me away. Besides, it was crazy, why would I risk my life for Kaiser, my enemy, the murderer? I should have killed her, not over her complain. Moreover it is too much for me, I did not submitted my report on her to my interview, or the SS. In addition, there was no reason to interfere in these matters, to enter again between Obersturmführer and the general SS staff - with my lovely person again in the middle of this shit.  
In my mind again rang Kaiser's words - _"Finally, you'll have peace of mind, don't you? And that's the only one thing, what matter."_

I closed my eyes, dropping helplessly on the bed.

**Brzezinka. 24.02.1941r. 07:28am - Obersturmführer Kaiser**

I knew too well, what awaited me after a sleepless night spent in the contemplation of the odious ceiling of my quarters. The ceiling looked like someone could vomit on it, were a lot of the yellow-orange stains.

The inspection of the camp from the morning.

Fruehauf was the manager of the camp, and that he was inherited the dubious honor of presenting me the main buildings.

\- Do you tasted your breakfast, Miss Obersturmführer? - I was greeted by a high nasal voice of a man, who stood in the doorway of my office. He looked on his early-forties, he has blonde hair and blue eyes, narrow hips and broad shoulders. For sure he was handsome, but not for me.

A shit is going around you. - I thought, looking at him with a cold gaze.

\- Yes, thank you, Herr Fruehauf. - The truth was that, I did not touched any food since leaving Berlin. - Let's may be straight to the point?

\- Yes, yes, perfectly! - he crowed, trying to pass me in the door. I didn't move, gesturing him to move out. He smiled with a hint of embarrassment, then came out first.

\- As you probably guessed, Obersturmführer you are ultimately assigned to the female part of the camp, but you'll also participated in the management of the whole institution.

Institution. He might as well say "a resort". If this was the institution, as me Mother of God. However, I nodded.

\- So is the management suggests, that I do not advise to deal with a males, by maintaining them in a tight rein?

He laughed for a while.

\- I do not know, what your abilities are, Obersturmführer, but we have straight rules.

\- So, you have some rules. - I said more, than I asked. I came to the conclusion, that there is nothing to rip a humble girl from Berlin, who had never seen the blood, and she joined to the SS, because she thought, she would look sexy in the uniform. I wanted them to know immediately, with who they were dealing.

We passed by SS government lodging and offices, going outside. It was so fucking cold. At night, it had to snow, because the area was from even much more whiter, than on the previous day. A short walkway leading from the main street to the lodging SS also was covered with a big layer of snow, compromised only by a few traces of soles. My feet sank into the white down until my ankle, which did not bother me so, because I was wearing high military boots. They bustled around the prisoners.

I saw the victims of Auschwitz for the first time.  
They were emaciated to the limit, clad only in thin work clothes with a vertical, gray and navy blue striped. Prisoners are clearing the main street from the snow.  
I glanced at Fruehauf. He frowned.

\- Unthinkable - he muttered under his breath. - I'm so sorry, Obersturmführer.  
Then he turned to the prisoner, which standing closest to us. 

\- Hey, you! - he roared fiercely. I noticed, how this man, cowered in a fear. - It has to be work?! Look on this sidewalk! - with the furious motion, he pointed to the snow, where we were standing. The prisoner did not know, what to do. - How does it look in relation to Obersturmführer !!!

The prisoner hurried toward to us with a shovel, apparently intending to reject the snow from the sidewalk. He didin't make it. Fruehauf drew his revolver and shot the man with one spot, by making a one shot in the prisoner's head. He turned back and say to me:

\- They can not do anything properly. Anything. - his voice, though full of contempt and disgust, was quite calm, as before. He could no longer see, how this prisoner fell down with a pouring blood. His silent expression of surprise congealed forever on his face. He dropped to his knees and fell on his face in the snow. I saw how the snow is covered with in blood.

\- The lady manager from female faculty SS camp normally could show you round. - continued politely Fruehauf. - However, due to the fact, that for the moment, we do not have anyone in that position, so that pleasure passed on to me.

\- For some reason, why the female manager is not present?

\- She killed herself - he simply said, lighting a cigarette.

I could not believe, how this man could change from a completely peaceful and benevolent man to the furious beast, within a seconds. But I knew that, I also have to behave like that.

For the next two hours Fruehauf guided me through the camp, both female and male wards, and I felt, like with every step, queasiness are welling up in me.

Get a grip, I told myself. I knew I had only implemented in the routine of the camp to stop feeling that way.

Nice routine.

On the same day, when I walked around the camp, memorizing the arrangement of buildings, I witnessed a fight established between the three prisoners. Judging by appearance, the two of them were Jews. I shot on the spot all three. The silence that followed my polite request, if anyone else wants me to solve their conflicts, did not surprise me totally.

**Brzezinka. 04.03.1941r. 09:28am - Obersturmführer Kaiser**

I stopped to counting days already, I stopped counting hours. Because then at the same time I could count to time of my own death, whatever it could be.

A death was everywhere here.

In the barracks of prisoners who went to the bed and wake up next to dead person.  
In tins of Zyklon B.  
In the eyes of the prisoners.  
In a poignant cold.  
In famine.  
In diseases.  
In infections.  
In the wounds.  
In the shots.  
In me.  
I was death.

And although I was not in the camp to die, I felt like black vapors of death slowly infiltrated into my body, penetrated through the skin into the blood. In the breath, in every movement. I felt death everywhere, especially in myself.  
But not then. Not when I signed more papers.  
Two hundred. Five hundred. A thousand people. I signed everything.  
Camp roared ever further trucks, trains. Most of those, who came by them, did not suffer from a veritable euphoria of being in the camp, even by an hour.  
I know it, because the damn smoke could be seen from anywhere in the camp. I can't mention about the smell.

Again prisoners are cleaning the streets of the camp from the snow. One was based on the shovel, which is driven into the frozen ground.

\- And what are you doing? Did you remove the snow or doing a snowman from yourself? - I yelled, supported by a volley of laughter from the two SS officers, which smoke near to the quarters.  
Prisoner fell to his knees, begging for his life. I shot him and two others.

A young prisoner iron the uniforms. She burnt a cuff of the jacket. And now this jacket was not suitable, because was covered with the blood. I noticed that in the camp, nothing is wasted. Literally.

Two young Jews are cleaning officers' quarters. They stole cigarettes from the canteen. I locked them in a bunker at night and in the morning, on the occasion of the appeal, I told them drag in front of all the prisoners, gathered in equal columns. I shot them in public, so that everyone can see. Cautionary.

A short man, still fairly squat, so I can see that he was not here for long time. He threw wheelbarrow to the ground, and fell on his knees, screaming. The male branch was not mine, but only the inspection of it. I asked what happened. Even more screams. The gun shot. The man stops, falls on his face, or rather what was left of it, in the soggy ground. I reload the gun.

\- Why? Why you did that? It's also a human ... - spoke to me in a broken German, a slim, well-built as on the camp conditions, tall male.

\- No, it is not human - I said to him sharply, looking at him coldly. He not lowered eyes, on the contrary, his face just gained some confidence. - This was a Jew. And you ... - I examined him closer.

\- Pole. - he said.

All prisoners around tried has not interrupt their work, but now they look at me in a suspense, I felt their eyes on my back. When I moved toward the man, they turned back immediately, expecting the next shot.

\- I appreciate your courage - I snapped. - But no one ever does not dare to speak to me on that way.

I hit him in his face with the butt of a rifle, then I walked away, turning on my heel.

Elderly woman sewing a camp uniforms for prisoners. She stealing needles, certainly without any reason. I shot her in the neck.

The female part of the prisoners did not show such reckless of courage to defend someone who's already dead.

No, women courage sometimes reached on another level.  
  


**Brzezinka. 25.03.1941r. 02:41am - Obersturmführer Kaiser**

I could not sleep. The charming, rustic atmosphere of the camp largely prevented it to me. So I went outside, bypassing the area.

I stood in the spotlight, smoking a cigarette, when my attention moved on some noises coming from the barracks. I removed with the shadow of the night, straining my eyes.  
From the walls of the barracks broke three shadows, then they bowed half started toward the fence.

All clear.

For a moment I lost them from my sight, when they blended in the complete darkness between the shafts of light falling from the spotlight. Where is the guard?  
I decided that I'm going to deal with him later. Once again I began to look out the form, leaning my back against the wall of the watchtower, that one of them did not occur me from behind.

Only after a while I saw a movement on the other side of the fence. I made the shot, and the next time something moved on the edge of the forest, I gave a shot. A woman's scream testified that I don't missed. I did so a few times, heard two more screams.

Then I went to the tower, going to the top. The guard was drunk. I threw him out of the watchtower, down to the stairs, then I turned the light of headlight to the forest.

Three women. Two bodies lay motionless in pools of their own blood. The third girl lying on her back, but she was still alive. Blood dripped from her shot through the chest and arm. Only that I was able to register in such low light. I picked up the gun pointed at her head, not looking at her face. However, I could not skip her eyes. She looked at me with dark eyes, which shone brightly with a courage and determination. Her gaze was direct, challenging, confident, ready for anything. She was definitely more in the life, than death.

Unlike me.

I lowered the gun and walked away without a word.

**Brzezinka. 14.04.1941r. 22:24pm - Obersturmführer Kaiser**

I never counted how many people I killed. I killed every day, I killed precisely, I killed with a single shot. Without looking at face, without asking for anything. I was a killing machine. I was or I wasn't be here? If I'm still alive, I should have a soul. The state of suspension between life and non-being could be worse, than death.  
I closed my eyes, rolling over in bed. My memory influenced some verses from Dante's Inferno. I laughed at the thought of the irony.

_Wie ich da starr und heiser ward vor Grauen,_

_Darüber schweigt, o Leser, mein Bericht,_

_Denn keiner Sprache läßt sich dies vertrauen._

_Nicht starb ich hier, auch lebend blieb ich nicht._

_Nun denke, was dem Zustand dessen gleiche,_

_Dem Tod und Leben allzugleich gebricht._

_(How I became stiff and hoarse with horror,_  
 _Be silent, o reader, my report,_  
 _For no language can be trusted._  
  
_I did not die here, but I did not remain alive._  
 _Now think what the state of the same,_  
 _To death and life at the same time.)_

Kate also could laugh right now from that kind of irony, I thought, and I regretted it immediately.

Kate.

I thought about her every night. During the day, I'm not thinking about anything. I could not. But at night... During the night everything are returns. At night returns loneliness, sadness and anxiety.

Kate.

Are the longing return again?

I clenched my hands on the hair, to the pain. It was not enough.  
I had to feel that I'm alive, that still I am exist. I should feel something. I got up from the bed, reaching for the jacket of my uniform. I took my military knife. I do not hesitate for a second.

Cold blade touched my skin. In the second, then dripped red. Blood gushing profusely from the forearm gash along, not breadth. People who slashed across the wrist, really did it just for scars.

I did not feel pain, I felt only hot slowly coming over my hand. Nothing more.  
Maybe actually I no longer live? Maybe everything just looked like hell? I stared for a moment at the blood running down from my hand. So dramatic, so romantic, so symbolic image... Fuck that! This was not a hell of drama, not to mention of romanticism. It was only despair and emptiness, and pain. And longing too.

I jumped out of bed, furiously knocking over a small table. To hell with you, Katherine Smith!

**Berlin. 16.04.1941r. 00:18am - Kate Smith**

I could no longer endure this helplessness.

It's not exactly that, I don't have anything to do, when Kaiser wasn't be in the city. I was receiving a different orders, and I was doing everything. For me it was a really difficult to break away from thinking about her. I was sure, that I really missed by the adrenaline and diversion, which carried behind every encounter with Kaiser. Not for herself. After all, I had to know.

I finished a cigarette, throwing it to the ground, got up from the bench and headed toward the police station.

I went straight to the office, where once Obersturmführer officiated. I walked over to her former desk. I noticed that behind her desk, sat a tall man. He is young, probably just been enlist. That's good, he is a little suspicious and even less experienced.

\- Scharführer Weiss - I saluted him, glancing at the metal plaque with his name on stage. - I'm looking for Obersturmführer Kaiser. I need to talk with her immediately. 

\- I'm afraid that the conversation with Mrs. Obersturmführer is not possible at the moment. I took over part of her duties, so probably I'll be able to help you. What happened?

\- The thing is that I want to see with Obersturmführer Kaiser. Where is she? When she comes back and when I come lest to see her? - I tried to be as annoying as possible.  
He sighed heavily, as if in resignation.

\- I do not know, if Obersturmführer ever coming back. She has been transferred to the board of one of the SS branches, outside of the Reich. Finally, I could give her a telegram from you, but only, if it is of the utmost importance.

\- You do not understand. Already a long time ago I handed Mrs. Obersturmführer information on the anti-Hitler leaflets. A lot of them is threw in my area, and so far nothing has changed.

He looked confused and probably a little irritated, that I bothering his ass, about some idiotic leaflets.

\- I suppose, that Obersturmführer has at the moment more important things on her mind, than those leaflets.

\- So is she coming back or not? - I raised my voice slightly. - Is she living?   
Weiss's eyes flashed with anger.

\- Yes, at least she is still alive, when she gave us a last report. I do not know, when she returns. - he finished emphatically.

I shook my head with a good act of frustration and resignation, and left the police station building.

At least, I knew that Sandra lives.

I went to a nearby park, going back to the bench - the same as before. I did not want to write to her or send a telegram. I did not know, how she could react. I was perfectly aware of what they looked like camp practice, and thus Kaiser had to go now. She probably was not completely aware of her destination when leaving Berlin.

In addition, apparently she felt deeply offended by what I said when I saw her for the last time, at least so far. And it is hard to be surprised. I hid my face in my hands, closing my eyes. In Auschwitz certainly had plenty of suffering and anguish, it was unnecessary to my scribble.

In addition, the telegram would have to go through the SS radio and any information that I had to pass Kaiser, they could be directed to her. Otherwise, both we would be in danger.

I got up from the bench, looking around.

What's next?

**Brzezinka.14.04.1941r. 15:24pm - Obersturmführer Kaiser**

It's a strange feeling, when people are shrinking into self and looking away with a fright just only on one sight of you.  
I suppose that this feeling was one of the factors, which caused the normal, non emotionally disabled people to become a hungry of power beasts over human life.

I screamed. I shot. I killed. I killed quickly, slowly, one by one, en masse, in the public, for a trivial reason, for any reason, just by pulling the trigger, I killed even by a one signature.

I saw how people were herding straight from the trains and trucks into those cursed chambers. I saw how the heavy, steel, locked door slammed behind them. I heard their cries. I heard cries for help. I heard their prayers. I felt their emotions, their pain, by my numb heartbeat. I felt like this knowing, what will happen to them slowly reached into their minds.

I laughed along with the other officers, when the cries faded. I scoffed, when the limp corpse spilled from the opening door. And then I went to dinner with the rest of the staff.

They deserved to die. They were Jews, they were the most ugly of the nations, the only thing they had, the seat reservation in the gas chamber, and I was aware of that. I was sure of it and I do not believe in this completely.

Apparently, when you look long into an abyss, the abyss can also look at you. At least according to Nietzche. This is bullshit! He was never in hell.

I did not want to look at death. I did not want to look in the empty eyes of prisoners, I did not want to feel their accusatory, hateful eyes. Maybe that's why I killed more than often. They could no longer look at me like that.

Besides, some of them wanted to die. Many do not amenable, but still certainly there were those for whom a quick death was a godsend.

But then I thought about it, I was not thinking about killing, I just did it mechanically. This fucking 'abyss' of death didn't 'look' at me, it pull me on. This fucking abyss destroy me and move me into oblivion. It stripped me of humanity millimeter by millimeter, of all human things. To the end there was nothing piece of me.

**Brzezinka.21.04.1941r. 01:52am - Obersturmführer Kaiser**

I thrust my knife in the newly healed skin, by a one sliding movement. I opened my forearm. Blood immediately covered my hand with crimson. Blood. I am teeming with blood. Not life. I moved my hand. Something slotted leap in forearm with every flick of the wrist. But there was no pain.

So this remain from me - I thought, mocking with myself. A tangled threads of nerves, levers, bones, tendons of rope connecting my skeleton with so ridiculously powerless muscle fibers. That's that.

Goethe claimed that unemotional human becomes only a half-human. This is also a bullshit. Because it would mean that half of the human is a body.  
The body is just only a tool, an implementing agent. Humanity itself constitute emotions, feelings, thoughts and are the driving force of this otherwise helpless machine body.

I reading too much. Same crap pro-German shit, same philosophy. In fact those who created these books have not experienced in anything about life and know, as much as I about the astrology. So little. That's it. Some people are passionate about something, some are passionate about experience, that's all. They didn't know about the death.  
I am expert in this area. I was a death.

Why would I even read this crap, these lofty, shitty verses, which are having a little to do with the reality? I think just to have something to think about, something other than death, something other than ... than Kate.

**Brzezinka.12.05.1941r. 21:37pm - Obersturmführer Kaiser**

I knew it would have to happen. I was returning to my quarter from the dining room. A narrow corridor was full of people. Suddenly I felt a blow on my shoulder, and the recoil force, pushed me into a small, bare room adjacent to the hall. For a moment I thought it was a probably drunk man, which hit me by accident, but very soon I found out about my mistake.

Before me stood a tall, broad-shouldered man. I quickly recognized him, as the same Major, who brought me the news of my transfer to Auschwitz.

\- Sturmbannführer. - I saluted him without losing cold blood. In the dim light coming from the hallway, I saw a malicious smile, which twisted his face.

\- I could bet with another guys that I fire you up - he said quietly, pulling at me suddenly and pressed me against the wall.

I could have expected, and I was not surprised. I felt how rage overflowed in my veins. Although, man which holding me tight was taller than me at least a head, I pulled my right hand from his grasp and hit him in the abdomen. He jumped not long enough for me and I kick him in the groin. He sank to his knees, moaning in pain. Last aimed I kick in face. Short, powerful blow sent him to the cold, concrete floor. He fell on his back, his hands covering his nose which is bleeding profusely.

Not only he was bleeding. When I was already in my quarters, removing the clothing business, I realized that the warm red liquid began to seep through the newly remolded bandage on my forearm. The effort, which was exhibited at my left hand caused the wound opened up again. I closed my eyes, slumping to the floor.

I cut my wound with a knife to the end.

When I looked at my blood flowing over the skin with such a stoic, I could not stop thinking about Smith. And although I can not to confess to this openly - even saying this to myself, and it's only in my mind, it seemed to me a sign of too much weakness - for one brief moment I wanted above all that fucking English slut next to me. 

**Brzezinka. 29.05.1941r. 16:12pm - Obersturmführer Kaiser**

Everything could be expected, but not this one. I could not believe in my ears. But I did not lose composure.

\- Obersturmführer Kaiser - announced a low, hollow Hauptsturmführer's voice. - From tomorrow you will return to active duty, as a lieutenant in the executive department of the SS, the command and the location of the post of the General Staff in Berlin. The car will be waiting for you at the gate of the camp Auschwitz II Birkenau for fifteen minutes. March off.

I saluted him, turning on my heel and heading straight to my quarter to pack my few belongings. At the gate, I was not on fifteen, but in a five minutes.

All the way back to Berlin, I was in absolute shock. Why? What happened? Why the command appealed a decision about my service in the camp?

Perhaps my restore on the previous position was just a cover. It can really were brought to me on death row for one of the few things that even in the eyes of the SS were considered as a crime. Assassination of Keller, civil contacts with the counterintelligence agent, approaching almost to treason. Oppose to this dick Sturmbannführer, and many others.

When I arrived at the camp a few months ago, the fields were shrouded in milky fluff of snow, I thought, when I am approached already to Berlin. Now the fields and meadows surrounding Auschwitz flourished with greenery and wild flowers. And while I'm getting out of the car under the house, I did not feel irritating my nostrils smoke suffused with the stench of burned corpses, I was still in Hell.

**Berlin. 04.06.1941r. 08:13am - Obersturmführer Kaiser**

\- Kaiser!

Bloody hell. And I thought that Keller was the most annoying boss in the world.

\- Kaiser for hell! - I heard again the voice of my new boss, a short, stocky, bald beet called Achermann. - Where are the reports that I commissioned you to write, huh?!  
In your ass, son of the bitch, I thought, gritting my teeth.

\- I lay them on your desk! - I roared toward the office chief, adding silently "under your nose bloody, old mole".

I sighing heavily and pulled together a folder with a paper work assigned to me by Achermann. Theft, robbery, leaflets, again stealing, same shit for ordinary curbs. I already want to fuck and throw this lovely job in the trash, when my eye caught by one brief, factual letter at the bottom of the briefcase.

I held the paper in my hand and broke out of the chair, immediately heading for the exit.

\- And you? Where are you going? - Achermann seemed to have a wrong impression that I should confess him with everything what I do during my working hours.

\- On the fungus, fucker. - I muttered under my breath, slamming the door behind me.

None of my superiors did not deign to explain why I was restored to my original position. Only the young, newly recruited officer, who partially took over my duties (those less prestigious - wonderful leaflets, theft, petty crimes etc) explained to me what is going on. At least from what he was able to "accidentally hear" from the command conversation. I suppose that this case had anything to do with this young sergeant, standing at the door of the boss's office with a glass of whiskey at the ear, but never mind.

In any case, it was as though the three officers directly above me, two with equal degree and one with a lower, all from the Berlin staff and from my department, were killed within just two days or at night. The boy said that the identity of the perpetrator remained unknown, or at least not disclosed by the department in charge. After the post only circulated rumors that one of the murdered officers - the senior - could hurt the perpetrator on the cheek before he died.  
One thing was certain, I thought. Whoever did this had to be a good son of a bitch.

There was no time to think. I was back in Berlin. Everything could happened by a coincidence, which is working in my favor. When there was no one, who could replace me immediately, the command had no other choice, but to bring me back to the position. However, they must not like it.  
Now, I had to get back to my normal duties.  
I gave a hated sight at the paper, which I held in my hand almost all the way from the police station.

I stood longer under the apartment building, looking in the windows, where a certain part of my life will end in this day. No more hesitation, the weaknesses, the loss of confidence in favor of increasing the number of scruples. End. Once and for all.  
I threw a cigarette on the pavement, not even bothering to breaches in it, and I moved forward a step.

End.

The stairs leading me to the first floor were I traversed by almost mechanical movements. Military boots hit on the steps with the rhythm of my heart. Even, slow, steady, calm. Thuds soles of stone steps carried an empty echo of the high, broad staircase. Step by step. Zero thought, no hesitation, only one goal.

End.

I did not knock. I overshoot the lock, then open the door wide by a one strong kick.  
I went to the center of the corridor without hesitation, heading to right into the bedroom.  
I picked up the revolver at my shoulder height for making the shot. I held the loaded weapon by two-handed. I was ready to make a shoot.

And I can't pulled on the trigger.

Smith looked at me with somewhat unconscious gaze. She was wearing a long white T-shirt and pants of the same color, the bed was ruffled. Katherine had to sleep before my coming and jump up on the sound of the shot.  
My eyes met with her gentle, calm eyes. She looked at me without fear, without hate. I just watched, watched in those damn, beautiful eyes, stared and said nothing.  
My finger has so far firmly resting on the trigger, trembled dangerously.

End.

She looked so peaceful, so ... different. So differently than they did the prisoners. They were looking at me salvation. I was for them everything. I was the devil and god, death and life in one incarnation. For Smith I was just a woman. Only a woman?

End.

No more of this look, no more of her eyes. No more touch of her hand, no more memories of her smell, no more taste of her skin on my lips. No more of those full lips, never ... never ...

I'm sliding from her eyes toward her full lips, my eyes came across her cheek, and the light oddly collapsing on her skin.  
Scar. The longitudinal scar.  
Slotted cheek.

With trembling hands I left the weapon, preventing it with a habit and throwing in the angle. The steel of revolver struck dully on the wooden floor.  
I'm feeling how the tremor slowly overwhelms my whole body. I walked involuntarily slowly to Kate, apparently astonished by my behavior. I embraced arms around her neck, pulling her to my body. At first she did not know how to react, but after a few seconds, she hug me also. I closed my eyes.

End.  
  


**Berlin. 04.06.1941r. 09:45am - Kate Smith.**

The gun shoot ripped me from sleep. I knew too well that bloody peace lasted too long.  
Completely unconsciously I rejected the blanket aside, letting my feet touched the cold wooden floor.

Steady pace of military boots.

They found me. I'd be naive, thinking that pass for life after what I did. I did in the name of what? Whom?

I raised my head, looking straight into the Obersturmfuhrer's eyes. Speak of the devil. I could not believe in my eyes, and I did not know what to do. I did not pay any attention on inflicted on me the gun and the cold in her eyes. Only she existed, she is living, she is so close. Just for what I was hoping, doing all of this ...?

If I die, who had to kill me if she doesn't? If not she in which one I would find life and death. Who could kill me, if not death in herself. Moreover, it is such a beautiful irony, ideally suited to the whole concept of our sick, but challenging game. I played with fire, tempted by the one that, which killed thousands, only delaying the moment of my own death, hoping that I could outsmart her. And she did not even need me to pressure, nor to use force, because I did everything for her.

I looked straight at her cool, dispassionate look. Why am I still alive? Kill me! Kill me! Short my damn torment! I closed my eyes ready for the salutary feeling. However, it wasn't approaching for a long time.

I looked at her again, seeing as she shuddered, firmly rejecting her weapon in the corner of the room. I do not even tried to hide my astonishment, that probably painted on my face. I did not understand completely her line of thinking. For a long moment we size up each other by the eyes, which could look like, if we waited until one of us will do the next movement. So really, I've been waiting to see what Kaiser wanted to do. Whatever she have planned, I was not going to come in her way. She came to me to kill me, and now ...

Now I felt her hands.

I absorbed by her perfume, afraid to look in her eyes. I could not. My thoughts were quickly despite the fact that I recently woke up. I tried to logically understand this whole fucked up situation when she interrupted me with a quiet whisper.

\- Do not say anything. Please...

I was not going to say anything. And I would not know, what to say, what to do. Push her, reject her, because a second before she wanted to kill me? If I should let my feelings and impulse to control me and catch her in my arms, pick up, repeating that she is to be alive...  
Nothing made sense. Nothing mattered. I embraced her arms, gently.

Once again, I let her lead to perdition.

I threw off her jacket. My eyes scanned her body. She had no bra. She did not have to tempt me. On the same view I felt hot inside my body. I pulled her violently, kissing passionately. I do not let her breath. Nothing mattered. Only her. At last ... And the chemistry between us. Damn fire that burned. Excited. I do not stand it. One wave of my hand ripped her blouse. She looked at me with indignation, but then she smiled. Normally, without any irony behind, like not her. I thought she could smile like this so often.  
I put her gently on the bed, hugging her tightly. For a long moment I applied my head on her chest, listening to the beating of her heart. I felt how tears filled my eyes, for the first time in her presence. I restrained them, however, which required the entire decks of self-control.

Then I saw her forearm.  
The fresh wound gleamed in red, although not seeped from her any blood. The narrow slit pulled on the inner side of her hand from the wrist to the elbow. Her skin accreted very strange, as if the wound was repeatedly cut open before it could properly heal. I closed my eyes. I felt her hands weaving into my hair, pressing me to her body.

In the end, I raised up on my elbow to look at her closely for the first time after so long time. Only now, when the first shock passed, I saw how much she had changed. Her eyes were dark-rimmed, as if she couldn't sleep by a really long time. Her face was much thinner, than before, narrow, sunken cheeks and even more sharper features. Her skin was thin and pale, almost white, and her lips color was a little different.

Once again I restrained tears, when I looked in her eyes. Empty, terrified eyes of ghost, even in the slightest reflecting faint smile that wandered around her mouth.  
I leaning over her, bestowed kisses on her face, sliding on it lightly with my fingertips. She has symmetrical features, crisp, clear. Narrow, soft lips.

I do not know why, but I wanted to remember every detail. I think that only now I been able to appreciate it.

I wanted to try properly. I don't want to forget any detail from that incident. After examining her face, I ran my lips along her neck. Without warning, I bit into a place where I could feel her rapid pulse. I left there a red mark, and Kaiser hugged me violently and moaning softly.

I cursed to herself that for the first time I did not pay attention to details, being a little absorbed by all this fucked up situation. Hatred took over - but for a long time was I do not care how it goes. But still she came back ... I smiled inwardly. But why she don't kill me again? I watched her for a long time, I would not guess that she did not admit to any emotion.

Time passed, and I getting to know her better. I do not even want to count this passing time. I'm watching a reactions of my lover, because I would not call her otherwise. Our meetings were based only on the cross, intelligent entertainment in this fucked world. I can now say that we were on the same level. I smiled to myself slyly. I knew too well that there is nothing more beautiful than the view of sexy, pretty damn slim and excited women. Her long blond hair are sprinkled with rusty tint, spilled on the pillow, her shiny, dreamy eyes, looked at me intently. Now slightly I reddened from recent touch of her lips, cheeks red from the blood pulse rate accelerated ... And this body. I scanned it intently. Yes, that's that.

With a veritable delight I watching as her desire increases. In a not entirely normal way I was excited about the whole situation. Sleeping with the political enemy, with a woman - they should shoot me for that. After all, many people guessed - I'm not sinned of privacy in what I did and with who I slept. For me it was normal. For others, not necessarily, but I like living in constant risk, according with my awareness.

Now is the moment, when Obersturmfuhrer begs me. She begs me in English. Yes I know, it's incredible. The enemy, and yet ... I smiled to myself. She wanted me to accelerated the pace of action, leaving a bloody nail marks on my back. She could not wait. I myself already had as well.

In a moment I pulled all remnants of clothes with our hot bodies, throwing them back. Kisses, which started to have cast were more passionate, passionate ... In this respect we pick out perfectly. Both she and I... We knew this stuff, which also had a chance to find out.

Her muscular, flat stomach, hip bone ... I saw in her eyes hoping for a desired moment, but I skipped it easily, gliding my lips down on her thighs. She swore hideously. After all I laughed, seeing her face. The fire in her eyes and a complete devotion. I froze for a minute, trying to understand my thought.

Sandra advantage of the opportunity, sat astride me, clenching her thighs firmly on my hips. I smiled at her, surprisingly replied to me also. Zero irony. Thus, she ripped line of ongoing uncertainty in me.

I felt how hot her skin is. Indescribably soft. Incredibly wet. She tried to stifle a scream.

\- It was worth waiting... - I whispered quietly, without waiting for her answer, we accelerated. I'm feeling her hand also. I looked at her in surprise, but a sudden wave of pleasure flooded my body. No, please Obersturmfuhrer - I thought. - If you want you can do it right.

The blonde leaned feet behind me. I quickly scanned her slick legs.

For this one magical moment we are waiting a few hours. It tore our bodies, burned them, we still pressed at each other, forgetting about the whole world. Now there was only she - her sighs, rapid movements of the hips. We tremble harder and harder, more confident ... One jerky pleasure. A few frantic seconds, when the heart breaks from the rush of blood when we're so close ... When she ... I put my arms around her tightly, as her body suddenly arched in a buoyant bow. We moaned both, unable to restrain of feelings. We are still shaking. I hugged her tighter, pulling her on my body. We sinked hard on the pillow, covering our shivering body by wet, warm duvet. Sandra was calm. She was a different. Such a human? I felt like my heart stood for a moment on the same damn thought. Because at that moment I saw in her a human.

Human in whose veins emotions were hidden much deeper.

**Author's Note:**

> I had inspiration by a beauty type of two lovely women.   
> As a character for Sandra Kaiser inspired me a Sandra Nasic a Croatian singer and songwriter (front lady from Guano Apes band)   
> As a character for Katherine Smith inspired me Katherine Moennig - American actress.


End file.
